Parents reading Quantum Huntsman
by Asura94
Summary: The parents of teams RWBY and JNPR along with Ozpin and Glynda have been summoned to read the adventures of Riddick Myers the Quantum Ranger, and watch as he and their children work together to save Remnant from the forces of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Note I own nothing in this story except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Another day, another lien for Summer Rose the former leader of team STRQ, the silver eyed huntress let out a yawn and stretched herself out from lying on the couch, as she was about ready to get some sleep. She was completely exhausted, she was late for a job she was assigned to because of her hyper-active two year old daughter Ruby Rose, then she got a call from Taiyang telling her that Yang her stepdaughter who looked so much like her friend; Raven Branwen had pretty much destroyed her bedroom because she lost control of her semblance, and kicked Tai's ass when he accidentally ruined her hair.

Because of this Summer had a migraine from thinking of fixing her daughter's room, problem was that her mission was a little longer than she liked on account of the Grimm numbers exploding recently, and after returning home she spent three to four hours of helping Tai fix Yang's room and gave Ruby a bath.

After having a much need bath herself Summer let out a sigh from a stressful day. It may be hard at times, but she loved both Ruby and Yang with all her heart. However thinking on how Yang was like her mother made Summer frown. Raven, Summer's best friend and partners just suddenly up left without saying a thing, or even leaving a note.

However Summer couldn't be mad at her, she knew that Raven would never leave Tai and their daughter without a good reason. Despite that Summer swore that she would do everything in her power to make Yang feel loved and cared for, so far it was going well for them. Yang got along with Ruby and Ruby cares deeply for her older sister. This was something her and Tai want, a happy family filled with love and joy.

Summer decided to get off the couch and head for bed. She pasted her daughters rooms and entered her and Tai's room. Seeing the blonde fighter all spread out with his mouth open, snoring louder than a Ursa Major made Summer giggle as she saw a trail of drool escaping. Decided to join him she let out a sigh and prepared to fall on the bed...

However instead of meeting her mattress, she landed face first on a cold hard floor. The silver eyed huntress groaned, picked herself up and began looking around in confusion. "What the hell?" She said. All around her was total darkness, there was nothing in sight just a total void. Hearing her husband's snore she grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Taiyang, wake up! You've have to see this!"

Tai mumbled in his sleep before opening his eyes, to see the concerned expression on Summer's face. He slowly sits up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw the empty void surrounding them. "Uhhhh, where the hell are we? Were we kidnapped or something?" He asked Summer who only shrugged her shoulders.

"I doubt it, I mean we were in the house less then ten seconds ago and-"

She gasped her hands flying at her mouth and eyes widened with fear. If they were kidnapped, then does that mean that Ruby and Yang might be hurt or worse?

"Oh, thank god some familiar faces."

The couple turned and saw a familiar gruff looking man with a voice to match. "Well, well, well if it isn't the dusty old Qrow." Tai said with a wide grin.

"Shut up Xiao Long!"

"Ok you two, that's enough." Summer interjected before these two could go at each others throats.

She got up and walked towards Qrow and wrapped him in a hug. "It's good to see you again Qrow. You really need to come by more often."

Qrow merely smiled and hugged her back. "Maybe some other time. Right now, we need to figure out where we're at."

"Qrow? Tai? Summer? Is that you guys?"

Summer, Tai and Qrow froze upon hearing a very familiar voice. They turned and their hearts nearly stopped when they saw a black haired, adult version of Yang. "R-Raven?" Summer uttered faintly.

It was indeed Raven Branwen, former member of team STRQ, Qrow's twin sister and Yang's mother. The red eyed huntress walked towards her friend, brother and ex-husband with a look of confusion. "Raven? Is that really you?" Tai asked not sure if it really is his wife who left him and his daughter years ago.

Before she could answer another voices calling out in the void. "Where am I? Where are my babies?!" A woman cried out, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing what looks like farmer's clothing. Next to her was a tall strong looking man with short blonde hair, a small goatee beard, green eyes and seems to be wearing the same clothes the woman is wearing.

"Kate calm down, where ever they're at I'm sure our children are alright." He said to her, no doubt that he was her husband and was trying to calm his wife down.

Beside the blonde couple were another couple, the man had short red hair, piercing green eyes and finely trimmed red beard. From the looks of him he had the aura and posture of a warrior, meaning he could help defuse some situations that might grow. Beside him was a woman his wife, who also had red hair like his only a shade lighter and light brown eyes. Summer smiled and urged the four over to them.

"I demand to know who's responsible for this audacity? I have friends in very high places that can destroy you, ten times over!" A women yelled out which caught their attention. The woman had long white hair, wore a white dress and icy blue eyes. Next to her was her husband who also had a white suit. white hair that was combed back and a trimmed mustache.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke out in the darkness. "Please, I know that you're all worried and have many questions, but I urge you to remain calm and try to figure out where we are and why we're here."

Summer smiled as a familiar face of a certain headmaster made his way towards them along with a blonde, green eyed women wearing glasses. It was Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon and his new assistant Glynda Goodwitch. ' _At least it's good to see some friendly and familiar faces in this place._ '

"I SAY PHOOEY TO THAT! LET'S LAY WASTE TO THIS PLACE WE'RE IN AND FIGHT THOSE WHO'VE CAPTURED US!" Roared a rather larger look man who's built like a mountain. He had a bushy ginger beard and mustache and hair and his eyes were a vibrant shade of green mixed with blue.

Next to him was a woman with blazing red hair, turquoise eyes and was up to his elbow. "I agree, let our captives show themselves so they can meet their end!" The woman exclaimed with zeal like her husband.

Then two more people appeared from the void. The man was tall, with black hair streaked with gray pulled back into a ponytail, a moustache and a goatee. He wore a sleeveless green tailcoat over a long sleeved white shirt, black pants tucked into open-toe sandals, a black sash with a single pouch and an archer's glove on his left hand. Next to him was his wife she had dusky rose hair held in a bun by a gray band and pink eyes, and wore a long green dress with long sleeves and cutouts on the shoulders, black ballet flats and a pink sash.

And finally two more came into view, this time they were Faunus. The Faunus was a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat.

The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. And beside him, his wife has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front. On both arms, she wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left one has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

Summer however saw that the two Faunus and the white haired couples seemed to be glaring daggers, she already knew the white haired couple as the infamous Schnee family. She had heard that there's been bad blood between the Faunus and the Schnee family for years, hopefully these four don't do something stupid before they can find answers.

Before anyone could speak a sudden flash of light appeared forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light died out they uncovered their eyes and saw a figure donned in a black robe, from what they can see of the built is that the robed figure before them was a man, his face was shrouded in shadows by his hood only his mouth was seen. The man then spreads his arms outs. "Welcome all of you, to my humble abode." The man said as he bowed to his guests.

The white haired woman scowled and pushed her way through the group and points a finger at him. "Are you saying that you're the one responsible for bringing us to this place?!" She demanded. The man however was unaffected by her tone and calmly replied.

"Yes ma'am, I am the one who brought you all here."

"Then you will send us back right now, otherwise I'll have your head!" The woman exclaimed feeling anger rising in her, for the man's audacity to bring her and her husband to this place along with some other strangers and worse, those two Faunus. The robed man however frowned at her, not liking her attitude.

"I'm afraid I cannot." He told her making some of them gasp while the others either frowned or scowled. "The reason why I brought you all here, is to have a glimpse of what many have dreamed of." This made everyone raise a brow, just what is this man talking about?

Turning his gaze at Opzin he said. "Are you by chance aware of the multiverse theory, Professor?"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes I am. It is said that there's a number of alternative universes somewhere out there, and with every action we take, another universe exists or at times the changes can be rather extreme. Like someone not being born or having a different family."

The robed man smiled and nodded. "That's correct. Like Professor Ozpin said, there're a number of infinite universes out there." The robed man snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke appeared and with it came a large, black book with a picture of a upside down triangle, a long arrow shaped triangle in the middle with three smaller ones, one facing down and the other two facing at the corners upward, and in the center was a wide circle.

The picture itself was gold and underneath the image was the title of the book. Summer walked up and grabbed the book. "Quantum Huntsman?" She read out loud, everyone else either raised a brow or tilt their heads at the title name and looked back at the robed man again.

"That is no ordinary book I assure you." He said as he took the book from the silver eyed huntress. "This book talks about your universe, similar but completely different. Which is why I brought you all here."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked crossing her arms and eyeing the man.

"This book not only tells of your parallel universe, but also your universe's future." He said which left everyone in stunned silence. A universe like there's but different in some ways, and possibly their future?

"I know you all must be confused, but this book tells the tale of a young man who came from a world known as Earth." He told them. " The name may seem strange or rather funny to some, but Earth is similar to Remnant but very different. For instance there are no creatures of Grimm, there are no Dust and no Faunus either."

This certainly left everyone completely stunned, especially the Faunus couple. A world with no Grimm, Dust or Faunus? That sounds insane! To prove them of his words the man conjured up a viewing globe and showed them Earth. Summer, Taiyang, Qrow, Raven and the others gazed upon the globe and saw the various things of Earth.

The crowed was surprised to see a world like their own but with so many wonders, and true to his words there were no Grimm or Faunus but they saw that this world as beautiful as it was, also had its dark side. After finishing looking into the globe, the robed figure banished it from sight.

"Now do you believe me?"

They all nodded still taking in the sites of Earth. "Good. Now before we start read I believe introductions are in order." He said. "I go by many names, but for now you may call me Imhotep, or Hotep if you so chose to call me." The man Imhotep said.

After finally learning of his name they all decided to introduce themselves. Summer went first. "H-Hello. My name's Summer Rose, a qualified huntress and-"

"Excuse me, but did you say Summer? As in _the_ Summer Rose? The White Reaper?" The red haired woman asked.

Summer suddenly blushed and chuckled nervously at her sudden reputation. "Yes, that's me."

Fortunately Tai decided to fill in, much to her relief. "What's up? Name's Taiyang Xiao Long." The blonde fist fight flashed them a smile and a wink.

Qrow rolled his eyes and pushed him aside. "Ignore him, he'll only ruin your day. Anyway name's Qrow Branwen, and next to me happens to be my sister. Raven, who for some unknown reason left us for a long time." He said turning his eyes at his sister who only glared at him.

"I can introduce myself Qrow, and I had my reasons for leaving as well as not telling you!" She snapped at her drunken brother who also glared back at his sister for deserting them especially his niece Yang.

Fortunately Ozpin stepped before an argument can grow. "Now, now there's no need for that." He said as he got in between the Branwen twins who only scoffed at each other and turned away. "Anyway I'm sure you all know of me, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy. This is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch." He said while gesturing to Glynda who nodded.

"I AM THOR VALKYRIE, THE GREATES HUNTSMAN OF ALL TIME! HAHAHAHAHA!" The giant Thor bellowed in laughter as did his wife.

"Well said love, I am Sif Valkyrie Thor's wife and master weapons maker." The woman Sif said as she wrapped her arms around her husband. Summer giggled at the couple reminding herself when she and her team considered themselves the greatest team in Beacon.

The white haired woman went next after clearing her throat. "I am Amanda Schnee and this is my husband Jacques Schnee, you probably know of the Schnee Dust company no doubt." Amanda introduced herself and her husband.

Then the red haired man was next. "Hello to you everyone, my name is Achilles Nikos this is my lovely wife Helen Nikos." Achilles said while his wife waved and smiled.

Next was the blonde haired man. "Evening everyone my name's Johnathan Arc, this is my wife Katherine Arc." He introduced as Katherine shyly waved.

Then the black haired man stepped in. "Greetings everyone my name is Li Ren, and this is my wife An Ren." Li said as he and his wife bowed in respect.

Lastly the Faunus couple were next. "Hello everyone my name is Ghira Belladonna and this is Kali, my wife." Ghira said while his wife gave a small nod.

Then suddenly multiple puffs of smoke were seen and left behind were various couches, chairs and a large table in the center. "Please take your seat." Imhotep offered. Summer and the other adults walked over and took their spots on either a couch or a chair while their robed host sat on a lounge chair before them.

"Now before we begin the reading order will be Summer, Taiyang, Qrow and Raven. Followed by Ozpin and Glynda, and after them will be Johnathan, Katherine, Ghira, Kali, Li, An, Thor, Sif, Jacques and Amanda. I will start us off. But first." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a large screen appeared out of nowhere and floated in the air somehow.

"I believe visual aid would suffice in reading this book." He said which put their confusion at ease. Imhotep cleared his throat, opened the book and began to read as the screen came to life.

 **Manhattan, year 2017.**

 **(Insert Houston St- The Big O OST)**

 **The city that never sleeps New York City, never did like this city, it's to noisy, to crowded and to bright for my taste. I prefer solitude and peace and quiet. In case you're wondering who I am, I'll tell you; the name's Riddick S. Myers. And I know, my name's like the movie character Richard B. Riddick from the movie "Pitch Black". Let's just say my dad was a fan of that movie, I am 18 years old light skinned male at 6'8" in height, wearing a plain black short sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots. I have a lean muscular built, not to bulky like a body builder or to thin like a twig, but a combination of speed and power. My hair color was a mix of abyssal black and red spiked up in a flame with the right side of my face being covered by a few strands of my hair, my face is what every woman young and old would call 'handsome'.**

 **My face is somewhat narrow and sharp the same with my chin, there're no amounts of baby fat or any imperfections on me, not that I give a shit about appearances. Now the real eye catcher were my eyes, normally most people were born with brown, green, blue and on some occasions a mix but not me. I was born with** _**red eyes**_. **My eyes are so red they looked like the color of blood, most if not all people tend to make fun of me and call me names, however I don't give a damn of what they think of me, most people at where I'm from tend to call me a 'problem child'.**

 **The reason why they say that is because most if not all the times I've gotten into fights with some bullies in school while defending those who were being picked on, and at times fighting some street thugs.**

The adults were surprised to hear such a lovely music playing in the background, the sound of trumpets and the piano playing echoed through the void they were in. Some of the adults had their eyes closed and listened to the music, while others were simply enjoying it in their own way.

However, both Summer and Tai were surprised to see someone like this Riddick kid, having black-red hair and red eyes. They looked at each other before turning to Qrow and Raven who were equally surprised to see someone like Riddick.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say this guy's a long lost relative of yours, eh you guys?" Tai joked but the twins didn't pay him no mind. Some of the women in the group raised an eyebrow upon seeing the young man before him, while it was true he was a handsome young man, but he had a more roughish appearance, especially from hearing that he was considered a problem child.

 **You see I was born on August 9th 1999 unfortunately however my mother Annabel Myers died during child birth, I don't know much about her, save of one picture of her and my father Andrew Myers. My father was a member of the United States Marine Corps in his time, he did a lot of service in the army before retiring and settled down with my mom when she was pregnant with me.**

Hearing what happened to his mother made the parents sad, more so the mothers. It wasn't uncommon for women of Remnant to die from child birth, the sad thing is the children would never know their mother and leaving their husbands to care for their young. Unfortunately some husbands blame their children for their wives death and tend to be very abusive.

 **When she died my father was the only one to take care of me. I was an only child, I had no other relatives just my old man. Times were hard but we held strong, when I was 4 my dad taught me everything he knew in his time in the army, how to survive out in the woods when we go camping, how to hunt, how to track and how to make weapons from the environment around me.**

 **He would often take me to visit old friends from the army showed me all the weapons, how they worked and how they kill. Some of his friends taught me on how to defend myself, from hand to hand combat, to mock gun fights and knife fights.**

 **As the years passed my father and his friends taught me how to use a gun and how to use a knife and how to make them, another thing my father taught me was the human anatomy showing me the various places of the body on where it hurts the most to either make it a quick kill or a slow and painful kill.**

"Damn, never knew the kid would learn something like that at a young age." Qrow said. The other parents were stunned that someone like Riddick would learn the ways of a soldier even though they don't have these 'Marine Corps' soldiers in their world. However them hearing that he knew several ways to kill a man made some of them shudder to think he would know where to strike.

Raven however was impressed by hearing of his survival skills, it was true that you had to learn to survive out in the dangers of the world. How to hunt, track, as well as making weapons out of the environment should you lose your weapon. And Raven took all those lessons to heart and it would seem this Riddick did the same. ' _The weak perish and the strong thrive. That's just how the world works._ '

 **Most people would think training a kid like me the ways of a soldier was extreme, but they were necessary for you see, my father died in an accident on 2007, I was 8 at the time of his death. With no one to look after me the only ones who did were some of the neighbors from our town and my fathers friends.**

The adults were shocked to hear that his father, his only living parent died in an accident and left him alone. With no other relatives he was truly alone save of his fathers friends in the Marines. The hearts of Summer and the other women went out for the young man, hoping that he might one shred of happiness in his life.

 **As time went by I was able to look after myself even though I had help from others, I still preferred to be alone. I would tend to take a few odd-jobs and part time jobs here and there in order to make some money and put food on the table, it wasn't much but I'll live, because my father trained me to be a survivor. More than that I was also taught by martial artists as well, so in a sense I'm a mix martial artists that was trained by soldiers and other masters of the martial arts.**

 **As I said before I don't like this shithole of a city much, because I live far out of the city just out in the country near Bear Mountain where there's nothing but woods, which suits me just fine. The reason why I'm in Manhattan was to go to a convention center where it was hosting the Power Rangers Power Morphicon.**

Some of the adults raised a brow from hearing the name of the Power Rangers, since they never heard of such a thing before. "Power...Rangers?" Helen questioned while she looked at her husband who shrugged his shoulders. Fortunately Imhotep decided to tell them.

"It's a live-action TV show which became a franchise in my world. You see it started out as a Japanese show which was called the 'Super Sentai', the first of the Japanese **series** was called Himitsu Sentai Gorenger which was the very first of the series that came out in 1975." He told them which perked their interest. "As the years went by more and more of the Super Sentai series came into being and America one of the countries of my world took an interest of the show, so they decided to create an American version called The Power Rangers."

"Exactly how did they accomplish this? I mean they would have to get permission from these Japanese people, right?" Kali asked their host.

"Indeed you're right Miss Belladdona. After getting permission the American producers went to work on the Power Rangers show. What you may not know is that both Power Rangers and Super Sentai are one in the same, just with different actors. The first Power Rangers to be aired was called Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which was aired in 1993." He told them before conjuring up a glass of water and taking a couple of sips to sooth his throat.

"The series this show was based off of was known as Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Mighty Morphin was based off of this series by using cut footages from the show and using American actors to play the characters."

This made everyone rather curious to see these two franchise, to think that two countries made a show that were similar to each other but very different in many ways. With no one asking anything, Imhotep continued reading.

 **I know what you're thinking, how could a well trained antisocial hardass like me, go to a place that hosts a franchise to a kids show. Well I'll tell you, when my father was alive the one show he and I would always watch was the Power Rangers. Even though it was a show I loved the action, how they fought the enemies and of course the Megazords. Even after all these years I'm a die hard Power Rangers fan, always have been, always will be.**

This brought a smile to the adults, while Riddick may look like a brute on the outside, on the inside he's still child at heart.

 **The other reason I was going to the Morphicon is to celebrate the many years Power Rangers has been around, as well as to look into the new Power Rangers movie coming into theaters soon, because I live so far away I had to travel by boat on the Hudson River just to get to Manhattan. Last month I had just gotten one toy from one of the franchise. The Quantum Morpher from the Quantum Ranger of Power Rangers Time Force. I had just ordered it from the internet for me to take with when I go to the Morphicon, however before I even left home I had to bring my backpack and my satchel I never go anywhere without them.**

 **(End background music)**

"That was such a lovely music, wasn't it Ghira?" Kali asked.

Ghira nodded. "Indeed. I've listened to many songs in my time, but never one such as this.

The other adults, even the Schnees nodded in agreement with the Belladonna family. Both Jacques and Amanda had listen to all manner of piano music, but not one with trumpets playing with them. They thought it was alright, even if it was a little jazzy to them.

 **I had parked my boat near a dock and started walking to the convention center. An hour or so of walking I was given the right direction for the Morphicon, however I have been given some strange looks from some of the people, and heard some of them talking behind my back no doubt because of my eyes. Like I care what they think. As I was at a red light waiting to go across the street I heard something.**

 **SCRRREEEEEETTTTTCCCCCHHHHH**

The sound of tires against concrete made everyone jump in surprise especially Ghira and Kali because of their heightened sense of hearing.

 **I heard the sounds of tires against the concrete and people screaming, I turned to my left and saw a GMC topkick coming right at me, I was able to see that one of the tires had came off and caused the vehicle to go out of control, I barely had any time to react as the truck came rushing at me. The last thing I saw was the grill of the truck before I was blinded by a bright light and then I blacked out.**

This made Summer gasp in fright, some of the adults looked worried for the red eyed teen hoped that he was alright. "What just happened?" Li asked wondering what fate might've befallen on the young man. "We'll soon find out my love." An said hoping to find out what happened to Riddick.

 **Darkness is all that I saw. My head was killing me, and my body felt like I really got ran over by that truck. But this was nothing compared to the training I had before. Moaning I slowly opened my eyes only to see the night sky and stars above me. "Huh?" I breathed, which is strange I mean it was clearly day time a minute ago when I got to Manhattan. "How can it be night time already?"**

 **(Insert False- The Big O OST)**

Summer and everyone else in the void, were caught of guard when the sound of ominous music began to play. The sounds of deep horns playing, along with other instruments, made them feel goosebumps on their skin.

 **I suddenly noticed there wasn't any sound at all, no cars, no sirens or even lights from the city that never sleeps. I looked around as I laid on the ground that I somehow found myself in a forest, not like any forest I recognize. I slowly got up feeling dizzy from what happened, then I remembered almost getting ran over and then that light. Just what the hell was it all about? More importantly, where the hell am I?**

 **Looking around I saw that the forest was being lit up from the light of the moon, and to my surprise the entire forest was red, like my eyes. From the leaves on the trees to the grass on the ground were a bright red color!**

 **"Ok, this can't be right." I said to myself. In all my years of living I never would've imagined a forest like this, I mean sure the leaves from trees turn an orange, yellow and brown color, but that happens during the Fall season. Clearly I'm not in Manhattan or even the New York state anymore.**

This caught everyone by surprise at the familiar red forest. "He's in the Forever Fall forest." Glynda breathed at the familiar red trees and grass.

"Indeed Glynda. It would seem that Mr. Myers somehow ended up in our universe, or rather a parallel universe of ours." Ozpin noted while taking a sip of his coffee.

 **I looked up at the sky to see the moon and to my shock and awe, my eyes widened at the sight before me. The moon looks exactly like the one I know except, it was _shattered!_ "What the fuck?!" I whispered in shock. "How is that possible?"**

 **Ok now I _know_ something's not right. First a red forest and now a shattered moon?**

Jacques raised a brow at the boy's expression from seeing their moon. "It would seem that he's never seen a moon like ours, granted that he did come from another world that may have a moon of their own, just intact." He said while his wife nodded agreeing with her husband.

For over the years the moon of Remnant was always shattered on one side, no one knows for sure how the moon ended up like that, or better yet why. It was one of the many mysteries the people of Remnant never solved even to this day.

 **Get it together Riddick, now's not the time to panic. I steadied my mind and started breathing in order to calm myself, it was the one thing I do whenever I train myself; steady my mind and my soul, allow myself to move with the flow and quiet the storm within me. Finally getting my thoughts together I looked around once more and to my relief I saw my backpack and satchel near a tree. Walking over I began to inspect them to make sure they weren't damaged and fortunately they aren't.**

 **I also looked at my left wrist and saw that the morpher was still attached. "At least you're still with me." I said to it and stroked it. "Hm?" That's strange when I got it the surface of the morpher was plastic, now it suddenly felt...metallic.**

 **I don't know what happened, but I intend to find out. First things first I need to find a way out of this forest and hopefully find a city. Opening my backpack I reached in and pulled out a gun, a Taurus Raging Judge Magnum pistol. I got this gun on my last birthday when I turned 16. This baby can fire shotgun rounds of any kind.**

 **I opened the revolver chamber and reached into the bag and pulled out a moon clip, the rounds were all shotgun slugs I then loaded them into the chamber and closed it. With my gun now armed I went back into the back and pulled out some other surprises.**

 **I pulled out a bandolier belt that has additional moon clips, mind you I had to have this belt custom made in order to hold this many clips. Strapping the belt on I pulled out another ammo belt and strapped it across my torso. On the sides of the bag I pulled out a monster of a knife, the Brooklyn Bowie XL 7" about half the size of a machine gun barrel. I bought this blade on the internet some time ago, and let me tell you this blade will do some serious damage to you. But my other favorite knife was this; the Jagdkommando knife.**

 **While the bowie was a straight knife, this one was a triple edged knife almost going into a spiral. My dad often told me that this type of knife wasn't used in war anymore because this bad boy will really fuck you up if you get stabbed with this. There's no guarantee you'll be getting fixed when you meet this knife, on another note this knife wasn't easy to find I had to ask for help to get this knife. But more than that I also got a second Jagdkommando knife.**

Summer who saw the pistol was practically drooling over it, it may not look like much but the gun itself was foreign to her. As well as his knives she never seen such a knife like that bowie of his, and those triple edged knives while they looked odd in appearance, they looked like they can do some real damage if what he said about them were true. Johnathan and Katherine were impressed by the craftsmen shift of the gun and knives, even Sif as a weapons maker seemed to grin at seeing these spiral looking knives.

 **I strapped my knives on the belt next to the ammo and looked inside the satchel. Inside were boxes of more ammunition for my gun, all of them ranging to Federal Premium 410 handgun buckshot, to Hornady Critical Defense 410 triple defense shotgun shell, to a Winchester PDX1 Defender 45 colt round, to the Barnes Vor-TX rounds, and lastly my favorite the 410 Dragon's Breath rounds.**

 **I had to do a lot of favors here and there in order to get this many ammo, most people who see me with this many ammunition and three knives would think I was preparing for war. Heh, maybe but when having a retired Staff Sergeant for a father, you never know when things could go wrong.**

 **With everything ready I began to make my march through this strange forest.**

 **(End background music)**

"Goodness! Seems this young man's literally armed to the teeth if he has this many ammunition." Amanda said surprised to see that those bags he carried in his world had all those bullets.

"For once I agree with you." Kali said agreeing with what the Schnee woman said, which was something you don't see every day.

Raven mused to herself, the sound of the music that ended brought a small grin on her lips, it definitely suited the mood on Riddick's arrival.

 **I'm not sure how long it's been but I can guess it would have to be around 10:00 after checking my wrist watch, and still I haven't found anything. Hell I didn't even brought a flashlight with me, cause there was never any need for it, for another thing you should know about me. Aside from being born with red eyes I can actually _see_ in the _dark_. **

**I don't know how but I can see in total darkness as clear as day, heh, guess dad was right about naming me after the character Riddick, since he can see in darkness except he would need special goggles to protect them from any light, unlike me I can see just fine in light.**

This definitely caught the interest of Ghira and Kali when they heard that he can see in total darkness. All Faunus in Remnant were known to have perfect binocular vision and see very well in the dark, bat Faunus were the reigning champions when it came to seeing in darkness with sound alone than just with sight.

"Huh, for a minute there he would've been mistaken for a Faunus with his night vision, right Summer?" Tai asked which the silver eyed huntress nodded.

 **However I suddenly felt like I was being watched. So I stopped standing in a semi-clearing in the forest, as the silence crept around me. Father told me that when in the forest the sound of birds and crickets are usually a sign that means everything's alright, but when it's to quiet it means trouble.**

 **I looked left and right hoping to spot the person or people who might be stupid enough to try and jump me. A few minutes and so far nothing. ' _Just my imagination._ ' I was about to continue walking when I heard something.**

 **Grrrrrrr.**

The sound of a familiar Grimm made everyone tense, they knew that wondering in the forest at night alone was near suicide as Grimm seemed to wonder around in the night. Qrow especially seemed to grit his teeth, the sound of the Beowolf from the screen brought unpleasant memories from his days when he and his team were surrounded by them.

 **Stopping mid-step I heard something, like a growl from an animal. Suddenly my sharp instincts took hold and leapt out of the way as a massive shadowed figure pounced on the spot I was on. Rolling on the dirt and back my feet I look to see my attacker, only for my jaw to drop in shock. There before me was not a human, but an honest to god _werewolf!_ **

**The creature was much larger than a full grown man with abyssal black fur, three boney spikes on its forearms and shoulders, and three spikes on its back. The face is what caught my eyes, it had a skull like face with red marking and blazing red eyes.**

 **The creature stood on its hind legs and growled at me, while licking its toothy mouth. No doubt thinking I was an easy meal, well that's where it's wrong.**

 **RAAAAAGGGHHHH!**

 **The creature roared at me but I didn't flinch. Instead I bent down to my knees, drawing my bowie out and held it in a reverse grip, the reflection of the creature's face was staring back at it from the blade. Both of us had a stare down daring each other to make the first strike. Then the wolf lunges at me teeth and claws bared, and I charged as well.**

 **As I came close the wolf raised its right hand high and tries to swipe its claws at me, but I jumped to the left causing the wolf to stumble, taking my chance I went in and swung my knife at its hide drawing first blood. The wolf roars in pain and tried to backhand me but I preformed a backwards jump and landed on my feet.**

"FINALLY, SOME ACTION! I WAS GETTING BORED OVER HERE!" Thor bellowed with excitement to see how this off worlder would fare against a Grimm, while his wife shared his eagerness Amanda only scowled at the loud giant while the others seemed to let out a small chuckle.

 **The creature charges again and started swinging its clawed hands at me left and right, but thanks to my rigorous training over the years I easily dodged its pitiful attacks, giving a swift knee kick to its jaw forcing its head upward I started unleashing multiple slashes and gave a few stabbing wounds to the beast.**

Both Glynda and Ozpin were impressed by Riddick's skill with a blade, in their years they met several huntsmen and huntresses who were skilled with bladed weapons. But to see someone with only a regular knife like that bowie was interesting to say the least. Raven herself was very impressed by this young man, if he wasn't from another world he would've made a fine member in her village. The red eyed huntress smirked at the reflexes and lightning speed this young man used against his foe.

 **I Jumped back as the wolf slammed its claws on the ground missing me. The wolf glared daggers at me panting angrily as blood began to drop from its wounds, deciding to finish this I charged once more as the wolf rears itself up with its claws high in the air, big mistake as it stupidly left itself wide open! With quicker than lightning speed I gave a swift jab to its snout stunning it and rammed my blade in its throat.**

Some of the adults cringed at the sight of the Beowolf's blood which sprayed from the wound in it's throat. However the others who've been fighting Grimm for a long time were used to seeing Grimm blood in their time of fighting these creatures of darkness.

 **Blood started leaking out of the wound as the creature was making gargling sound, chocking on its own blood. Scowling at it I then sliced the wolf's throat open, dark red almost black blood sprayed from the wound as some of it landed on my face. The wolf gave a pitiful moaning sound before it fell dead before me.**

 **I looked down at the beast as a pool of blood formed beneath it, then suddenly smoke was coming off its body, why was smoke coming off it? I don't know and I don't care. Before I could move on I heard more growling noises, this time from everywhere.**

The adults started to tense when they saw the Beowolf pack on the screen, surrounding the red eyed young man.

 **I reached out for my Taurus and pulled the hammer back, ready to shoot whatever's coming my way. Then I saw them, multiple red eyes coming from the darkness and more of those werewolves stepping out of the dark. All of them growling angrily at me, no doubt they're pissed at me for killing their packmate.**

 **Then one of them a really big ass werewolf stepped out of the woods, obviously this guy's the alpha the way the small fry moved out of the way. This alpha had more spies on its body then the rest and its face almost skeletal unlike the others. The alpha along with its pack glared at me, all of them ready to tear me apart. Heh, let's hope they're more bite then bark. With my gun and blade in hand I charged at them as the alpha let out a huge howl signaling the pack to attack.**

 **Before the wolves could come closer I fired my gun.**

 **BANG!**

 **The sound of the gun echoed through the woods as one of the wolves had their face blown off.**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **I fired again shooting two wolves either in the face or the shoulder. I raced towards one of them as it tried swiping its claws at me, I leapt over the arm rolled into a ball, got on one knee I spun around and sank my knife in the wolf's back and dragged the knife downward cause blood to erupt from the wound. Pulling the knife out I gave a heel kick at another wolf and shot another one in the face, I slashed another wolf in the face and buried my knife in another wolf's snout.**

Everyone cringed when they saw the knife being buried in the Beowolf's snout, some could swear they heard bones cracking. "Yes! That's the way boy, show those mutts what you're made of!" Thor exclaimed raising his arm in the air while his wife was hooting beside him.

"Would you two barbarians be quiet!" Amanda shouted while her husband tried to calm her down.

 **More and more kept coming as I fired my gun, sliced any wolf that got to close, and either kicked or elbowed any of them. Having fired my last round I opened the revolver, pulled out another clip and loaded the gun. The rounds this time were buckshot, any wolf that got hit by these rounds would become swiss cheese after this.**

 **I fired my gun sending multiple buckshot rounds at them, the wolves either let out a pained yelp or dying moans as all of them were filled with so many holes. I charged at one of them and kneed it in the jaw, I sank my bowie in the shoulder in order for me to jump over it and land on its back. Holding the knife I straddled myself on the wolf as it howled and tried getting me off, by bucking around like a wild horse.**

 **Using the knife I controlled the wolf to charge for the others and attack its own pack. With me riding it I fired my gun at any nearby wolves, while the one I'm riding on attacks the others.**

Seeing Riddick ride on a Beowolf left the adults flabbergasted as they saw him making it attack its own kin, this made some of the adults laugh at the irony of being killed by one of your pack. "Hehehe, now that's something you don't see everyday." Achilles said while his wife chuckled.

"Yee haw! Ride 'em cowboy!" Tai exclaimed which made Raven and Qrow either scoff or rolled their eyes, while Summer only chuckled at the scene before her. In fact it did looked like this fight became a rodeo show.

 **I then pointed my gun at the back of the wolf's head and fired killing the creature, pulled my knife out and used its body as a spring board to jump high in the air. While in the air I put my Taurus and bowie away and pulled out my Jagdkommando knives and held them in a reverse grip, just in time as I fell on one of the remaining members of the pack, stabbing both my knives into the creature's chest and throat.**

 **I stood up on the dying body as the others surrounded me. My knives dripping with blood and my back to them.**

 **"I'm only giving you all this one chance." I said to them. "Leave, and you all may live. Stay and you all _die!_ " I finished as I turned to face them. My whole body was surrounded by this red, black and purple aura. The air around us was becoming thin and heavy as the wolves started to freeze at what they saw.**

All of the adult watching the screen suddenly felt their blood turn ice cold, and held their breath at what they saw.

 **Above me was what could be described as something from the deepest pits of hell! The creature above me was just as black as the wolves before me, with red and purple markings on its face, it had a lipless mouth showing rows of sharp spike like teeth, the head was almost narrow but bulky and rugged, and the eyes were the deepest red anyone ever saw.**

 **This was my intimidation demon. Something that many people would see from an anime, and I've seen things like this from the many anime shows I've seen, however I did practiced a lot and was finally able to conjure up my own intimidation demon.**

 **The demon above me let out a low guttural growl which caused many of the wolves to tremble in fear in the presence of a bigger, badder predator. Eventually some of the wolves fled in terror, yelping all the way with their tails between their legs. Hmph, cowards. Fortunately, for me anyway, the rest of the pack and their alpha remained. I gave a devilish grin which seemed to match my demon. "So you wish to stay? Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you."**

The sight of the demon on the screen made everyone tremble in fear, somehow they could _feel_ the killing intent emitting from the screen. "W-What the h-hell is that thing?" Tai barely breathed out feeling sweat roll down his face, he's a huntsman and he's stared death in the face many times dammit! So how is it that this _thing_ this _devil_ before him is making him sweating bullets?

Both Ghira and Kali were practically shaking like an earthquake, their Faunus instinct were going crazy, telling them, _screaming_ at them to run as fast and as _far_ away from this, this demon before them! Even the ever enthusiastic Thor and Sif were silenced from seeing this monster.

"If this...demon made those Beowolves flee in terror, I'd hate to face this devil in a dark forest." Li said with a shaky breath his wife slowly nodded eyes wide with fear at the horrid visage of this monster.

Summer felt shivers racing down her spine from seeing that devilish grin and hearing his tone of voice that matched that nightmare above him. Even Raven herself was gripping her sword so tight her knuckles were turning white.

 **I then charged at them as the wolves came running at me, I slashed my knives at any wolf that was stupid enough to come to close. One by one the wolves fell from receiving many injuries and died, leaving only me and the alpha.**

 **The both of us had a stare down waiting to see who would make the first strike. While the rest of its pack attacked me, the alpha only stood by watching its pack getting slaughtered, if I had to guess the alpha isn't as reckless or careless. In fact this one might be smarter than the rest, more cautious than attack with blind courage. So I decided to make the first move and charged.**

 **The alpha howled and charged as well, as we closed in the alpha raised its paw and swung down at me. I leapt out of the way and was about to attack, only for the alpha to get a lucky shot and backhanded me, sending me crashing into a tree. I shook my head to regain my senses, just in time as the alpha came in and was about to slash its claws at me had I not rolled out of the way and buried my knives in its left leg.**

 **The alpha yelped in pain and almost swatted me, but I jumped back leaving one knife in the leg while holding the other in my left hand. The alpha turned its gaze at me and would've charged but the knife in the leg was preventing it. Taking my chance I dashed towards the wolf before it could do anything I jumped and gave a powerful uppercut.**

 **The alpha recoiled from the impact of the punch, stunned enough for me ram my other knife in the chest and for me to jump on its back, I grabbed both the upper and lowers jaws and started pulling with all my might.**

The slaughter of the Beowolves left everyone stunned to see someone from another world, with no aura or dust to fight off against a pack of Beowolves was something unheard of, and to see him taking on an Alpha with just those spiral knives was impressive alone, but to actually grab the Alpha by the jaws and pull on them? Everyone was on the edge of their seats wondering what'll happen next. They were in for a real surprise.

 **The alpha was giving me a good struggle, but I wasn't about to stop, so I kept pulling and pulling until I finally ripped the alpha's upper half of its head off from the jaw. The sound of flesh tearing and blood spraying echoed through the trees.**

 **The body then fell limp under me as I stood victoriously over the dead wolf, with the upper half of its head in my hand and the moon shining behind me. Breathing heavily as sweat fell from my face, my whole body felt so much adrenaline coursing through my veins as my heart was racing like an engine.**

This nearly made their eyes pop out and their jaws fall off in disbelief. They just witnessed a young off worlder actually tearing an Alpha's head in half, with just his _bare hands!_

"Incredible." Glynda uttered her eyes wide as dinner plates at the impressive display of strength this young man showed.

However seeing this made Thor and Sif explode in excitement. "OH YEAH! NOW THAT WAS A KILLING BLOW!" Thor roared in joyous laughter.

"NOW THAT WAS SOMETHING I CAN'T WAIT TO DO WHEN WE GET HOME!" Sif shouted grinning away like a maniac.

Raven stared wide eyed seeing this young man kill a full grown Alpha, by ripping it's head in half as though it were paper, this slowly made the black haired woman slowly grinned already liking his ferocity when dealing with Grimm.

The Schnee couple looked a little green from seeing this young man tearing the Alpha's head in half, Amanda had her hand on her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. While Ozpin and Glyndia seemed to be deep in thought of this boy's prowess.

 **I did it. I actually killed something that was consider mythological to everyone. After letting out a sigh, wiping the sweat off my face and calming my heart down I went and retrieved my knives from the carcass I flicked my wrists to rid my knives of any blood and put them away. I reloaded my gun with fresh ammo and checked my surroundings, all I saw were the bodies of the wolves that were either dissolved or halfway dissolved but nothing so far...yet.**

"It's not over." Li said catching everyone's attention. "It's only beginning."

 **Then I heard more growling, scowling I turned to my attackers only to see there're more than just those wolves. Out of the darkness were bears, boars, dog-sized scorpions and a conjoined black and white snake. All of them bearing the same markings those wolves had, I don't know what these creatures are but for some reason I don't now, they must have some connection to those wolves.**

 **Regardless I was surrounded by them, and despite my years of training I don't think I could take this many at one...unless. ' _The morpher!_ ' I looked at my once toy morpher in thought, if it became somewhat metallic, then does that mean...? **

**Looking back at the creatures with a hard determined expression I widened my stance, brought my right arm back and brought the morpher close to my face. Taking a deep breath I shouted the words to activate the morpher.**

 **"QUANTUM POWER!"**

 **Suddenly the morpher started glowing as the digital word 'FIRE' flashed on the screen. The morpher shined even brighter, forcing me to cover my eyes until...**

 **BOOOOMMMMM!**

Everyone had to cover their eyes from the bright light on the screen until it switched over. "What just happened here?" Katherine asked wondering the fate of the young man.

"We'll soon find out." Johnathan said.

 ** _Earlier before the fight._**

 ** _The Forever Fall forest such a nice, peaceful place, a perfect forest to visit if it weren't for the Grimm that is. Walking through the forest in the dead of night was a man with_ _graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes._**

 ** _He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant._**

"Hey, there's you Qrow!" Summer pointed at the screen as the familiar form of their member of their team was shown on the screen. Qrow just smirked watching himself while giving a small nod.

 ** _This man was known as Qrow Branwen. Qrow was a graduate student of the famous Beacon academy of Vale, he was a part of a team known as STRQ (Stark) with a woman named Summer Rose as the leader. Qrow was what many considered to be a drunk, rude, blunt_ _cynical, sometimes crass, yet cool-headed and nonchalant individual._**

 ** _Aside from all that he was also a very good huntsman, his weapon of choice was a scythe which can transform into a sword and have a hidden gun barrel within the weapon. He was a good friend with Summer and the blonde fist fighter Taiyang Xiao Long, along with his twin sister Raven Branwen team STRQ was one of the greatest team in Beacon._**

This made the former members of said team smile proudly, the years may have gone by, but they're still the _best_ team in all of Remnant.

 ** _However sometime later Taiyang had gotten together with Raven much to Qrow's ire, usually he and Tai as he calls him get into fights despite being on the same team. Eventually he had come to accept Tai as his brother-in law and hoped his sister would be happy aside from her almost castrating the poor bastard on a number of time of hitting on her. One day she was pregnant with their daughter whom they decided to name Yang, she was the spittin' image of Raven by appearance and looks, almost like she was her twin sister._**

 ** _But while she got her mother's looks (and her quick temper when someone messes with her hair) she inherited her father's hair and eye color. But for some wild reasons unknown to this day, Raven had just vanished, without leaving so much as a note or even a goodbye. Tai was heart broken that his wife had just left him and seemingly abandoned their daughter for him to take care._**

This made every adult turn their gaze at Raven who had her head lowered as if ashamed of her actions. "You..you _left_ you're husband and daughter?" Katherine asked in disbelief of this woman for abandoning her family.

"I had my reason ok?" She said turning her red gaze at her, almost in tears. "I didn't want too, but I _had_ too. It was the hardest thing for me to do, and even now I still regret leaving!" Raven finished as she held herself tight. Everyone gave her sympathetic eyes while her teammates, her family placed their hands on her to show her comfort and support. Eventually Imhotep continued reading.

 ** _Qrow was sore over the fact that his sister, his own flesh and blood would just up and leave her daughter, his niece behind. However during these times Summer was the one who would help Tai look after his daughter, and eventually Tai and Summer married and had a daughter named Ruby Rose, half-sister of Yang and looked almost identical to her mother. She had her mother's face, black hair and her silver eyes._**

This made both Tai and Summer smile remembering the young face of their daughter Ruby being born, and Yang looking down at her half sister.

 ** _Life was good for them, until sometime later Summer was called to a mission leaving Tai to look after his daughters. But when Summer never came back things got worse. It wasn't until later that it was conformed that Summer Rose, the former leader of the now disbanded team STRQ was dead. Killed in action. Poor Taiyang was stricken with grief of having lost a second wife and now had to look after his two daughters along with the aid of Qrow._**

 ** _Though times were hard for them they held strong, one time Qrow had to rescue his nieces from almost becoming Beowolf meat from having trying to find their mother, which earned them a scolding from their father._**

Hearing this made the former members of STRQ lightly gasp, in the near future Summer died? That's crazy! This was very upsetting for Tai, after Raven left him and Yang he swore he would do whatever it took to take care of her.

Then Summer became his wife and she vowed to treat her like her own daughter till Ruby came into their lives. The blonde fighter gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. ' _No way, no fucking way! She can't be dead, she's too important in our lives, more than that the kids need her!_ '

Summer was breathing heavily after finding out about her death, and the fact her two daughters almost died trying to find her. Raven placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, she looked over and saw that Raven gave a small smile letting her know that she, Tai and Qrow are there for her. Summer smiled back and nodded. ' _Even if this is from a mirrored universe of ours, I'll make sure that I make it back home, I won't leave my little flowers alone. Not now not ever!_ '

 ** _Both Tai and Qrow agreed that when they were older that they would train them to look after themselves, Tai took Yang under his wing while Qrow did the same with Ruby. When both girls were older and learned plenty both Tai and Qrow had been working as teachers at Signal academy for quite some time now actually. However at times Qrow would be doing errands for his old headmaster professor Ozpin, usually doing some reconnaissance, information gathering, keeping an eye out for his sister, the works. Especially trying to find anything about_ "her".**

Ozpin and Glynda nearly froze about the mention of "her", Ozpin knew who exactly this person is and hoped one day they might be able to stop "her" before she plunges Remnant into darkness.

 ** _Sighing the black haired huntsman pulls out his bottle and takes a couple of gulps from his drink. Ozpin had contacted him hours ago having detected a strange energy reading, somewhere deep inside the Forever Fall forest. So Ozpin had sent him out to find this strange energy source._**

 ** _So far no such luck. Finishing his drink he sighs and wipes his lips. "Shit, been out here for god knows how long, and still no sign of whatever caused that disturbance." He said feeling annoyed that he had to be called by Ozpin in the middle of his drinking at a local pub._**

Raven scoffed. "Even in another universe, you still have those drinking habits." Her brother only gave her a half smirk before sipping his drink.

 ** _At first he was about to pull out his scroll and contact the headmaster until..._**

 ** _RAAAAAGGGHHHH!_**

 ** _The sound of a Beowolf caught his attention. No doubt some poor soul found themselves in this forest and got ambushed. Deciding to go and save whoever was being attack he ran into the direction the sound came from. Along the way he heard the sound of gunfire._**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _After that third shot he knew that whoever was out here might be fighting a Beowolf pack. So he jumped from the ground and jumped from tree to tree, just in time to find where the sound came from, but when he got there he saw something he did not expect. Fighting the pack was a young individual around 18 with light skin around 6'8" in height, wearing a plain black short sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots. His hair_ color _was a mix of abyssal black and red_ _almost like Ruby's and Summer, his hair was spiked up in a flame with the right side of his face being covered by a few strands of his hair._**

 ** _What really caught Qrow's attention was the young man's eyes. They were red, like his and Raven's only a darker shade, like blood._**

 ** _The scythe wielding huntsman saw the young man fighting the Beowolves with skill, finesse and the mindset akin to any huntsman and huntress. He saw that the young man wielded a large hand knife in a reverse gripe in his right hand, and in his left hand is what looked like an oddly shaped revolver, not like ol' Ironwood's revolvers. It was roughly the same size as them but the design was different._**

 ** _When the young man fired his pistol he saw that the weapon did not have any dust infused bullets yet they were very effective against the Beowolves._**

Both Jacques and Amanda also noticed the young man's lack of dust in his gun, they did remember Imhotep telling them that earth didn't have any dust, so they figure the people of earth used other means to get by in life which also includes weapons.

 ** _Qrow stood there wide eyed and mouth hanging as this young man fought the pack with such ferocity and strength. He saw him putting his knife and pistol away and brought out two other knives, they were identical in shape and design, the blades though were unlike any he ever saw._**

 ** _The blades themselves weren't single or double edged, but_ triple _edged knives that seemed to twist around like a spiral. The young man before him used these odd knives just as effectively as his other weapons, as he dashed sliced and diced through the Grimm with ease. He saw him stabbing one of the wolves in the throat and chest, he stood over the dead animal with his back facing the other pack members._**

 ** _"I'm only giving you all one chance." He said to them with a slight deep matured voice._ _"Leave, and you all may live. Stay and you all_ die! _" He finished as he turned to face the Grimm. What Qrow saw left him completely speechless._**

 ** _Surrounding the young man was a red, black and purple aura, Qrow suddenly felt the air around himself and the wolves becoming thin and heavy for some reason. Then what he saw made his blood run cold. Just hovering above the young man was what he could describe was something that looked like it was sent straight from hell itself._**

 ** _The creature or rather_ demon _was black like the Beowolves,_ _with red and purple markings on its face, it had a lipless mouth showing rows of sharp spike like teeth, the head was almost narrow but bulky and rugged, and the eyes were the deepest red he ever saw._**

Seeing the intimidation demon still made the adults shiver from it's frightful gaze, those red eyes of its didn't help at all, it almost felt like they were boring holes right into their very souls.

 ** _Qrow suddenly felt himself shaking, shaking with_ fear! _'_ W-What in Oum's name is that thing?!' _He looked down and saw his hands trembling, a bead of sweat was rolling down his face. Never has he felt like this before, he's faced things that would make anyone shit themselves, and yet somehow he felt like he was in the presence of the very devil himself!_**

 ** _He saw some of the weaker Beowolves running with their tails literally between their legs. Not that he could blame them, his instincts were telling him to run, run as fast and far away as he could to get away from this demon before him. But he had to steel his resolve and stayed to observe the boy facing the grim._**

Raven could not blame her brother, she to felt the immense killing intent that seemed to rival any Grimm including her, she's seen death and destruction on a regular basis and still this thing on the screen made her feel like a frightened child.

Ghira held onto his trembling wife, glaring daggers at the beast before them. Even though his instincts were telling him to run, he had to be strong and protect his wife from feeling such a horrible intent from the demon.

 ** _Qrow saw the boy giving a devilish grin that sent chills down his spine._ _"So you wish to stay? Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you."_**

 ** _With that the veteran hunter saw the young man charging at the Grimm and then the slaughter had started. He saw how fast he was, how quick he made his way through the pack and how dangerous he was. Qrow's jaw had fallen upon seeing the young man landing on top of one of the wolves, and used it like a steed and made it attack its own packmates. '_ Kid's got balls I'll give him that. _'_**

 ** _After the slaughter had ceased he saw the young man and the Alpha staring each other down. Sizing each other up, then the young man made the first move. Qrow had fought enough Alpha Beowolves to know that unlike the other members of their pack, the Alphas are smarter than their smaller relatives and more cautious then the rest. The kid will need a lot of luck to face this Alpha._**

 ** _After a brief fight he saw the young man sinking his knife in the Alpha's left leg, gave an uppercut, sank his other knife in its chest while landing on its back, and wrapped his hands around its jaws and began to pull its mouth open. Then after a good struggle the young man actually ripped the upper half of the Alpha's head clean off as a fountain of blood sprayed in the air._**

 ** _Q_** ** _row was stunned to see this young man who easily took down not only a Beowolf pack, but an Alpha as well. This brought a grin to the veteran huntsman's face it's not often you see a young inexperienced hunter facing off against an Alpha._**

 ** _However he saw the boy tensing up and lost his grin as a whole group of Grimm surrounded him. Ranging from Ursa, Boarbatusks, juvenal Deathstalkers and one King Taijitu. All of them surrounding the kid growling and hissing at him. "Shit, kid's not gonna last with this many Grimm." Qrow said gritting his teeth. Just as he was about to pull his weapon out he saw that the kid was up to something._**

 ** _Putting his knives away, getting into a stance and brought his left forearm close to his face. From what Qrow can see it was red and black, it almost looked like a weird type of a wristwatch or a communication device, nothing he saw before. Then the young man shouted at the top of his lungs._**

 ** _"QUANTUM POWER!"_**

 ** _The device glowed bright and the next thing he knew..._**

 ** _BOOOOMMMMM!_**

As soon as the explosion and light died down everyone got a glimpse of what happened, and what they saw left them speechless.

 ** _An explosion erupted from the kid forcing the Grimm to back away and Qrow covering his eyes. Once the explosion died he was able to get a look at what happened, only for his eyes to widen themselves and his jaw dropping at what he saw. In the place where the kid stood at was a figure dressed in a red and black suit made from an unknown material._**

 ** _The helmet was black with the red upside down wide triangle with four edges, with a metallic mouth guard with lips located at the lower half of the helmet. On the chest was the same triangle but with only two edges, on the forearms and shins were black guards, and on the belt was a strange silver buckle like a pyramid with gold and a blue orb on it._**

 ** _Qrow stood there agape as electricity danced around this new comer and the helmet flashing different colors. "What the hell?"_**

"D-Did he just..." Katherine said pointing at the screen.

"Became one of those Power Rangers?" Helen finished for the blonde haired woman.

"Incredible." Glynda breathed taking in every detail of the suit around the young man.

"NOW THAT WAS WHAT I CALL AN EXPLOSION!" Thor and Sif exclaimed in unison taking in much pleasure of seeing such a fiery explosion on the screen.

Amanda and her husband were to shocked to berate the loud duo, to think that toy of his had somehow became real and granted him that uniform, if it did that they wondered what other surprises this young man had in store.

Raven was grinning at the uniform it was almost like hers, in color wise anyway. Red was always her favorite color and it would seem that this young man might have the same taste as her.

 **(Insert The Black Swordsman- Berserk OST)**

The sound of a new music playing in the background, made the adults hold their breath. The song that was playing while the young ranger, being surrounded by a pack of Grimm, suited the atmosphere in the room.

 **This was incredible. No words could describe what I'm feeling right now, I, had actually became a Power Ranger. Not just any ranger but the Quantum Ranger himself! This power was unbelievable, I feel like I could tear entire armies apart. Looking back at the creatures before me all of them started tensing up, no doubt they felt the sudden change in the air around me.**

 **That's good. Cause I plan to show them what happens when you fuck with me. I charged with much greater speeds then I had before, I ran straight for one of the bears who was caught off guard by my speed. I gave a powerful uppercut right in its jaw, it had enough force it actually _tore_ the bear's head clean off!**

 **One of the other bears roared in fury and soon the creatures attacked.**

 **One of the bears tried to swipe its claws at me, had I not blocked it and kicked it with enough force to send it flying towards a tree. When it crashed against it, the tree was torn out from the ground from the collision. One of the wolves went in for the attack but I jump and spin kicked it in the face, shattering the boney armor. Grabbing its arm I heaved it over my shoulder and threw it at another bear. Two of those small scorpions lunged at me but I jumped over them while grabbing their tails.**

 **Using them like makeshift maces I swung them at any scorpion that tried to pounce me, knocking down a scorpion I raised my boot up and crushed it under my heel, earning myself a sound of bones crunching and blood splattered on my boot. Another of those bears charged at me but I used the scorpion in my hand to slap its head before I spread my arms wide and double slapped it in the head which caused the scorpions to explode in a shower of blood, leaving only their stingers in my hands.**

 **The bear was dazed at first but snapped out of it and would've sank its teeth in me, had I not plunged both stingers into its eyes and backwards heel kicked it in the head. I saw one of those boars running at me before it caught me by surprise, by jumping and rolling into a ball. Now I know that pigs and boars never curl themselves into a ball and yet this one did.**

 **I braced myself as it drew close. Pulling my left leg back I kicked the boar in the air I jumped after it, and preformed a mid air kick that would've been worthy for soccer and sent the boar flying at its kind. Landing back on the ground I pulled out the Quantum Defender in blaster mode, the weapon was in the shape of the Quantasaurus Rex, my soon-to be Megazord if it does happen to be real to.**

 **With my blaster in hand I fired the gun at the creatures in bolts of burning light. The creatures who were struck by the bolts cried out in pain before meeting their end.**

Summer and the other adults were astounded to see the brute strength and power of this young ranger on the screen. Tearing the jaw of an Alpha Beowolf was one thing, but to literally _punch_ an Ursa's head off was something else! Li and Ren were amazed to see Riddick use two young Deathstalkers like weapons to swat any other juvenal Deathstalkers away as well to fight the other Ursa with them.

The adults either cringed or winced when they saw the young ranger stab the Grimm in the eyes with the stingers of the Deathstalkers after they exploded into bloody piece. Both Thor and Sif were grinning like loons when they saw Riddick jump in the air and kicked the Boarbatusk back at its ilk like a ball. Summer's eyes were twinkling when she saw his weapon the Quantum Defender as he called it. But what she saw next made her almost squeal.

 **However there were still some of them left alive, including that big ass snake.**

 **"Ok no more games. Time to get serious." I said before raising the weapon close to me. "Blade Mode! Now!" I commanded.**

 **After pressing the red button the jaws closed and the top part of the blaster unfolded itself at the tip of the snout and the blade came out. With the weapon in blade mode I dashed for the creatures swinging my weapon with speed and skill that was blinding for them. Blood flew in the air as I hacked and slashed my way through them, all of them frozen in their spots before dropping dead.**

Ozpin and Glynda were amazed at his skills with his sword which changed from a pistol to a blade, Qrow was smirking and nodded at the young ranger's weapon. Since his scythe can become a sword and have a gun barrel was a definite bad ass weapon in his book. Raven was very impressed with his swordsmanship clearly this young man was not only skilled with those knives, but also that gun-sword of his. ' _If he were real and in our universe I would really like to have a sword fight with him._ '

"By Oum almighty! This young man's quite the warrior, isn't he?" John commented since he to is quite skilled with a sword.

"Indeed, I dare say he might be on par with your father or even you, love." Katherine told her husband who scratched the back of his head.

 **Now all that was left was that black and white conjoined snake. The snake hissed its two heads at me before lunging at me. Jumping in the air I landed on the white part of the creature and started running across it, while slashing at the scaly hide. The beast roared in pain then the black snake with its mouth wide open lunged at me.**

 **But I jumped over its head and landed back on the red grass. Switching back to blaster mode I fired at the snake at full power, the snake roared and hiss in agony from the burning bolts of energy from the weapon. The white snake lunged at me with its mouth wide open, I aimed my blaster at its mouth and fired at full blast.**

 **BOOOM!**

 **The white snake erupted in a explosion of blood and fire leaving a headless body connected to the black snake. Which I can tell was really pissed off. The snake howled in the air in absolute rage, knowing I have to end it here and now I pressed the button on the blaster, and with a flick of my wrist it transformed into blade mode again but with the sword glowing yellow.**

 **I then let out a loud war cry I ran straight for the snake as it made its way towards me. As we came close I made the first move and slashed my blade through the snake, causing it to flinch as light flashed across its being. Turning around I swung my sword in an X pattern at the creature, it roared in pain as the slash marks appeared on its body and lightning danced around it.**

 **"Your time's up!" I told the snake after turning my back to it and placing my Quantum Defender back in the holster. The snake gave one last roar before collapsing and exploded in a great ball of fire.**

 **(End background music)**

Everyone were completely blown away. They witnessed a young man from another world, taking on a whole group of Grimm single handed with his new ranger powers, and killed the King Taijitu in a flashy explosion.

"YEAH! HE WON AGAIN! HE'S THE CHAMP!" Both Thor and Sif shouted and boastfully laughed out loud over the defeat of the Grimm. Summer was practically trembling with excitement over the Quantum Defender and how Riddick killed the Taijitu with such skill for a beginner. Both Tai and Qrow were grinning away and fist bumped each other, while Raven was very impressed by the power this young man had.

Both Glynda and Ozpin gave smiles of their own, impressed by how this off worlder was able to handle himself against that many Grimm. John gave a nod while his wife was cheering the young boy on, they hoped that one day their son Jaune might be as good as Riddick some day. Li and Ren smiled knowing that someone as brave and strong as Riddick could possibly be the light to cast out the darkness, Amanda and Jacques had some mixed feelings about Riddick.

On one hand he did have the skill and qualities to be a great huntsman, on the other hand that demon they saw and the look in his eyes say that he's a very dangerous person. Both Ghira and Kali were surprised to see him tear the Grimm apart like they were bugs, however their instincts sensed a rather ominous and foreboding feeling emitting from him. Achilles and Helen were very amazed by this young man's strength, they wondered how Riddick would match up to their daughter Pyrrha in a fight.

"The music that was playing just now, it was rather...interesting to say the least." Ozpin said while sipping his mug.

"You could feel the tension in the air, just hearing it along with watching Riddick fight off the Grimm, I'd say it was better than the first one." Raven said with a smirk.

Summer only pouted at this. "And what's wrong with the first song?"

Raven only shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, it's a good song. Just not exactly my type."

 **With the enemy no more I relaxed my stance. "Power down." I ordered the morpher thus returning back to my civilian form. Looking at my hands that were once covered in the glovers of my ranger suit I saw them shaking lightly. Looking over my shoulder I saw the bodies of those creatures on the ground were dissolving for some strange reason. ' _did this. I can't believe I fought these things, as a power ranger!_ ' Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping broke me from my train of thought and brought my gun out.**

What Summer and the others saw made them nearly jump back and gasped loudly.

 **I kept my eyes trained on the darkness of the forest, when suddenly two shadowed figures jumped out and landed in front of me. These new creatures looked like your average hound, but they were anything _but_ average.**

 **One of the hounds had the built of a wolf but was abyssal black like those other creatures I killed, it had that same boney mask and red markings, the snout however was slightly narrow and on the head were two curved horns like a ram's horns. The other one was the similar to the first one, but it had spikes on its back, its snout was more wider than the other and I know why. Near the jaw were these two wide three foot long boney blades, it was really strange to see as these two hounds were even uglier than the other creatures.**

Just looking at these new Grimm made the adults cringe with disgust, agreeing to what the young ranger said. "By Oum almighty! Those _things_ are absolutely repulsive!" Amanda exclaimed while her husband furrowed his brow at the horrid sight. Kate shivered at the ugly looking hounds her husband placed his hand to comfort her while glaring at the hounds.

Both Ghira and Kali bared their fangs at the new Grimm lightly hissing at the screen, Li put on a brave front while his wife shuddered at the horrid faces. Achilles, Helen, Thor and Sif glared at the hounds along side with Summer, Qrow, Tai and Raven.

"Hmm. I've never seen these Grimm before." Glynda said while stroking her chin.

"It could be that in this parallel version of our universe, there might be new types of Grimm that didn't even exist in out world. Not right now anyway." Ozpin said while uttering the last part to himself.

 **I stared as they barked, growled and snarled at me baring their fangs at me in a attempt to frighten me. Instead of trying to shoot them I put my gun away and glared at them. They continued growling at me as I glared back at them my eyes glowing red matching their ferocity.**

 **We continued our little stare down until the horned hound moved towards me and I leaned in to get a better look, which caused the hound to growl more. Our eyes stared into each other as the creature growled louder. So I decided to use my demon to show these two pups who's top dog.**

"I must say that boy's either very brave or very foolish, to get _that_ close to a Grimm." Jacques comment while the others nodded.

 **My intimidation demon appeared before them glaring bloody daggers at them. They flinched at the sight but continued holding their ground. I then planned something risky, I slowly stretched out my hand to touch the hound's snout, but it flinched and growled louder, still I wasn't fazed by this. I wasn't going to back down from these two mutts not until I show them that I'm not easy to scare.**

 **For what felt like an eternity the hound moved closer, sniffed my hand and gently nudged it with its snout a clear sign of submission. I then slowly petted the thing as I bent down to one knee and it sat on its hind legs. I scratched at the dog's ear which moaned in delight like how a regular dog would.**

 **Then the other hound moved next to me and I scratched its head. These clearly know that I'm stronger than them, thus they know not to fuck with me. With that I got back up dusted myself off and began my march through the forest, but this time I'm not alone as the two hounds are now following me, they saw me as their alpha and I have no problem with that.**

This took the adults completely by surprise. They just saw a young man from another world, reducing two new ferocious Grimm to a common dog. It was unbelievable!

"D-Did you all see that?" Katherine asked. The others dumbly nodded, still trying to digest the event they saw on the screen.

"But that's impossible! There's no way anyone would be able to control, much less _tame_ those horrid creatures!" Amanda exclaimed in pure disbelief.

"And yet this young man seemed to have shown dominance over these new Grimm." Ozpin said with his hands clasped together. He too was shocked to see someone from another world taming these Grimm, such a feat like this reminded him of "her".

 ** _This was unbelievable. What Qrow had just saw left him completely speechless, they black haired, red eyed boy had somehow turned into a costumed warrior and utterly_ destroyed _the Grimm that surrounded him! He had torn the Grimm apart with his bare hands before using a gun with the shape of a T. Rex head and turned it into a sword._**

 ** _And the final part of him finishing off the King Taijitu was incredible to boot. The carnage was soon over as the young man changed back to normal, but what Qrow saw nearly made his heart stop._**

 ** _Out of the forest came two of the most deadliest Grimm anyone on Remnant ever encountered. The horned hound was known as a Hellhound one of the nastiest type of canid Grimm to ever exist, and the other was known as a Razor a fitting name as those boney blades near the mouth were as sharp as swords and could close together like pinchers or scissor blades._**

 ** _Qrow had fought these Grimm before and they weren't something to make light, even the most experienced veteran huntsmen and huntresses fell prey to these type of Grimm, even he and his old team in the past._**

"So that's what those Grimm are called." Tai said aloud. The others seemed to agree to what the other Qrow said from the screen, and they dreaded the thought of such Grimm like these Hellhound and Razor Grimm of ever existing on their universe.

 ** _At first he thought about moving in to help the kid only to stop himself, and saw the kid and the hounds having a stare off. Then he saw the kid lean closer to the hound and summoned that demon he saw earlier, surprisingly the hounds didn't flee but stood their ground. What really caught Qrow's attention was the kid stretching his hand out as if to touch the thing. '_ Is this kid out of his mind? _' Then what he saw made his jaw drop._**

 ** _The Hellhound sniffed the kid's hand and nudged it. The hound actually let the kid_ touch it! _The huntsman saw the kid got down to one knee and started petting the hound, then the Razor came up next to him and let him pet it also._**

 ** _"I don't fucking believe this." Is all what Qrow said. This kid who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, fought a pack of Beowolves, turned into that red and black warrior, fought more Grimm and done something everyone thought was impossible. He had_ tamed _two of Remnants deadliest Grimm!_**

 ** _He saw the kid getting back up dusting himself off and continued his march through the forest, with those two hounds by his side. Once the kid and his new canine companions faded into darkness Qrow was left behind to take all of what had transpired before him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. "Oz's gonna want to know about this."_**

"Indeed, I would like to know of someone of Riddick's caliber as well beforehand." Ozpin said while sipping his coffee.

 **After taming these two hounds which I decided to give them names. The one with the horns is called Overkill and the one with the boney blades will be called Buzzsaw we walked through the forest with the moon held high above us. T**

 **his was turning out to be a rather strange day for me, before I was simply heading for Manhattan trying to get to the Morphicon and the next thing I knew I almost got ran over by a run away truck, blacked out, found myself in a blood red forest with a shattered moon in the sky, fought a pack of those werewolf wannabes, found out I can turn into a power ranger, fought more of those creatures and now here I am walking through the forest once more with these two dogs I just tamed.**

 **This truly was not my day.**

This made some of the adults chuckle at the young man's unfortunate luck of ending up on Remnant, and some agree to the names he gave those Grimm even though the idea of traveling with the bane of humanity was a little unsettling to some of them. However what they saw made them hold their breath.

 **Even so at least it was more exciting than back home. As me and my two hounds continued to walk through the forest, I saw something ahead, I was able to make it out thanks to my vision and what I saw was a house.** **"Finally. Hopefully someone can tell me where I'm at." I picked up the paste and made my way over to house along with the hounds. But when I got there all I saw was a half destroyed house.**

 **(Insert Weep For- The Big O OST)**

This time, the song that was playing was a more calming, and yet melancholic at the same time. Summer could tell that something bad was about to appear on the screen, and the music wasn't making it any better.

 **It looked like your standard log cabin home, but there were holes on the walls, the door was smashed as were the windows.**

 **This was never a good sign. I took a closer look at the house and saw something, it was blood on the floor, someone was hurt. I turned to the hounds and said. "You two stay here and make sure nothing comes near here." They both growled and turned to face the direction of the forest as I silently made my way in.**

Suddenly the whole room had a foreboding feeling in the air at what they might see on the screen. "What just happen at that cabin?" An asked.

"We'll soon find out." Li assured her holding her hand. And what they saw made their blood run cold once more.

 **I touched the blood on the floor and it was in a gel like state, no doubt coagulation, which means this was before I came here. I pulled out my gun again in case something or rather _someone_ was still lurking about in this house. One of the many things my dad taught me was to always be on your guard no matter what, and I took that to heart. Being able to see in the dark has its perks that way I wouldn't need to use a flashlight, it would've easily given me away, and I tend to work better in the dark. **

**I quietly made my way to what looks like the living room which was next to the kitchen, I aimed my gun at the couch in case of a sneak attack, I slowly moved towards the couch and looked over it, what greeted me was not one but two _human_ bodies. Lying on his back was a man somewhere in his 30s or mid 30s wearing a standard tank top and blue pants. The woman no doubt his wife was either in her 20s or 30s, but what caught me by surprise is that she had two extra ears. Two _furry_ ears on top of her hair.**

The sight of the human and Faunus couple brought tears to some of the adults, more so for Kali. She felt tears running down her eyes at the sight of a fellow Faunus lying dead on the screen, her husband wrapped her in his arms letting her lean into his embrace.

Summer had her hands at her mouth she had already seen dead people and Faunus during her time as a huntress, but it was never easy to take in. Amanda though she held no love for the Faunus she never desired to see them killed, never. So seeing the body of a dead Faunus was making her feel uneasy.

The other adults bowed their heads in respect for the deceased couple, they knew the relationship between a human and Faunus was never an easy thing. As they have been ridiculed by both sides in the past.

 **My eyes widened at the site of a human with what I could decipher were fox ears, or at least some kind of canine ears, like a wolf perhaps. I went over to see their condition and what I saw confirmed my questions. The man was shot at least two or four times at the body. Two gun wounds at the abdomen and two more at the right lung and at the torso.**

 **The blood trail I saw at the door meant that he was shot while he was at the door, and made his way here, I then turned my attention to his fox eared wife. I inspected her as well and what I saw was a slit in her throat. Both of them dead. This wasn't my first time seeing a dead human before, I should know I've seen death before many times. Be it from hunting an animal or seeing someone getting killed.**

Now this bit of information made the adults very unsettled, hearing that he had seen death before coming to Remnant meant something happened to him on his world, that made him into what he is. Just by looking into his blood red eyes they could tell that they were dim, almost hollow completely devoid of light. Like they were the eyes of... a killer.

 **Looking back at the windows I saw that they some were pointed outward outside, meaning they were fighting someone, a robber perhaps? Still I lowered my head in respect and gave a silent prayer for their souls.**

 **(End background music)**

"Thank god that's over." Katherine said with a sniffle while wiping her tears. The sight of those two dead people, with the song playing in the background, truly was such a song of melancholy.

Ghira was rubbing his wife's shoulders upon seeing the dead body of a fellow Faunus, while the others offered their own silent prayer. Amanda and Jacques were still taking in the sight of a dead human and Faunus, as they did they felt a part of them weeping on the inside.

 **Then I heard something in the back. It sounded like...whimpering?**

 **' _Someone's still alive._ '**

 **I made my way to where the sound was coming, I walked through the darkened hallway hearing the whimpers getting louder, I stopped at a closet as the sounds were coming from it. Looking beside me I found a light switch and turned the light on. I grabbed the knob and slowly turned it whoever's in here must be scared out of their mind, so I don't want to scare whoever's in there. I then slowly opened the door as the whimpers were louder. With the door opened I looked in and I saw the survivor.**

 **The person before me was a girl, a little girl around 7 maybe 6 or 5 years old. The girl was wearing pink pajamas with little fairies and rainbows sewed on it, she had light brown hair reach down her back and to my surprise once more is that she had fox ears as well. The girl was obviously crying as her trembling body was curled up into a ball holding a stuffed bear tightly in her arms. I put my gun away so I don't scare her and got on my knee, the creaking floor made her ear twitch and made her look up to face me.**

"Oh god, no." Kali whispered to herself already putting the pieces together.

"That man and woman in the living room, were that girl's parents." Achilles said with saddened tone. Many of the adults looked at the screen with shocked, horrified or angered expressions that someone would barge into a family's home, and kill the parents leaving an orphaned child behind.

Summer felt tears swelling at the corner of her eyes, her heart felt like it was stabbed to know that such a young child like that little Faunus girl would lose her mother and father. Both Ghira and Kali felt their hearts go out for the young child, they know that there're many orphaned children most of them Faunus out in Remnant forced to wait to be adopted, and almost none of the families that take them in are ever good.

Both Amanda and her husband felt a tremendous amount of guilt. For over the years many people mostly the Faunus have viewed their family in a negative light, since they have Faunus workers digging up the dust and shipping them to all the kingdoms of Remnant, many of their Faunus employees barely even get paid or something worse happens to them. The Schnee family may not care much about them, but to see something like this was slowly eating away at Amanda and Jacques.

 **She had sky blue eyes which were puffy and red from the crying she did. When she saw me she let out a yelp and tried to back away from me, thinking I was gonna hurt her. "Whoa, whoa, easy it's ok." I said to her gently, lightly waving my hands at her. "It's alright sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you." The poor girl was breathing heavily as she cornered herself against the wall, like animals a cornered person was never a good thing.**

 **No doubt she'll try to lash out as best she could but I doubt she'd do that, still I had to make myself appear less of a threat in order to help her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tissue for her. She looked at my hand with a puzzled expression and then back to me.**

 **"Here." I told her while handing the tissue out to her. "So you can blow your nose."**

 **Swallowing a lump the girl shakingly stretched out her hand to grab the tissue. She looked at me again which I offered her a gentle smile, my way of letting her know it's safe. She took the tissue from me, wiped her eyes first and then blew her nose.**

 **"There now. You ok, honey?" I asked. The girl looked at me and silently nodded. "That's good. Now, what's your name sweetie?" I was hoping that she might tell me her name and what happen to here, and how those two in the living room, no doubt her parents ended up dead.**

 **"M-My name is... Kimiko...mister." The girl Kimiko answered me.**

 **" Kimiko?" I repeated. "What a lovely name. My name is Riddick. " Sitting down I crossed my legs and took the old tissue from her.** **"Now, Kimiko, sweetie. I'm gonna ask you a few questions, alright?" I asked her.**

 **She tilted her head at me which I found was rather cute for a girl her age and she nodded. " Exactly what happened here?"**

"At least we'll finally get some answers to whoever did this horrible thing." Katherine said while her husband nodded. The idea of a child losing their parents that young terrified her, if she and her husband died who would be able to look after her babies? Aside from her parents and John's parents.

 **Right then and there she began to tell me what happened to her, it was getting close to her bedtime and her mother was reading her a story before bed. Her and her parents were in the living room reading together before they heard someone pounding on the door. She told me the pounding on the door was growing louder and louder, and she saw lights coming from the windows.**

 **Her father told her mother to put her in the closet and not to come out. Through the closet she heard the door being broken down and then she heard shouting, screaming. She heard the men who came into her home shouting bad things, very horrible things at her parents. Like calling her mother a very bad word she couldn't say, which she didn't need to tell me. I already knew what they called her. And she heard them calling her father a 'traitor to humanity'. Why they called him that? I wasn't sure but if I had to guess is that Kimiko and her mother weren't entirely human at all if their ears weren't a dead give away.**

 **She then told me she heard fighting outside the closet, she opened the door just a crack and watched in horror as her parent were assaulted by these men wearing blue suits with the picture of a white logo background and a black image of a human gazing in the horizon. Terrified she closed the door and held her teddy bear as she heard gunfire, her mother screaming and then silence.**

 **Then she told me that the men who killed her parents openly laughed and mocked her father for loving what she told was a 'Faunus'. Whatever these Faunus were I can clearly guess that's what her mother is and Kimiko was a hybrid between a human and this Faunus. But that was all she told me before breaking into more tears.**

Shock, horror, disgust and anger raced through the minds and hearts of Summer and the other adults, in all their years of living they never heard of such a group like the ones that attack the girl's family, just because they deemed Kimiko's father a traitor? Summer felt tears rolling down her eyes hearing the fate of the little girls parents.

Tai gritted his teeth and clutched his fists tightly wanting nothing more than to smash those monsters skulls in. Both Qrow and Raven were equally disgusted by this horrid action and gripped their weapons tightly until their knuckles were white.

Kathrine had her face in her hands letting out sobs for the poor little girl, John was glaring daggers at the screen clenching his teeth until they started to hurt. "Those sons of bitches."

Li and An bowed their heads in respect and uttered prayers for Kimiko's mother and father. Both Thor and Sif looked ready to burst wanting to find these men in blue and crush their bones into dust. Ozpin and Glynda narrowed their eyes feeling the same amount of anger and disgust by this groups actions.

Ghira let out a snarling growl while Kali openly wept and shed tears like a water fall, Jacques and Amanda were horrified that some radical group would go that far to kill someone who was in a relationship with a Faunus. They may find the idea of a human and a Faunus having a relationship was repulsive but they never sought out their death, never. The Schnee family may be many things, but killers and murderers they were not.

 **Anger coursed through my veins, my blood boiled with seething rage at what these men, no not men, _monsters_ did to this poor girl. No doubt those so-called men killed her parents out of racial hate, it was like the white people and black people all over again. If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's racism, I hate racism a whole fucking lot!**

 **I then calmed myself down, not wanting to scare Kimiko any further. I looked at her once again and asked her. "One last thing honey, Do you happen to have any other relative? Like grandparents, aunts or uncles maybe?" I hoped she did have other relative, if she does then I have to have her show me where they might live. Hopefully their home town isn't too far.**

 **Thankfully she nodded. "Uh huh, I do have an aunt Mr. Riddick. My aunt Caroline lives at a village not far from here." I smiled thanking god that she at least has someone related by blood to go to. Having asked her to take me there we walked out of her home having thrown a sorrowful gaze at her parents' bodies before walking out the door with me.**

Hearing that she has at least one relative put their minds at ease and were very happy that Riddick would willingly help the poor girl not caring that she's a Faunus.

 **When we walked out Overkill and Buzzsaw noticed us and turned around, which made the poor girl gasp in fright and hid behind me. Throwing a glare to tell them to sit they did so, showing that they won't attack as long as I'm with her.**

 **Bending down I said to her. "It's ok Kimiko, they won't hurt you." She looked at me like I was crazy.**

 **To show her what I mean I waved my hand at Overkill to come closer. The hound moved towards us which made Kimiko hid herself again, I placed my hand on his snout petting him. "See? He won't you." I told her. Kimiko slowly moved herself from me and stared at the hound. She then slowly stretched out her hand for the hound, feeling afraid that it might bite her. If he did bite her then he's dead.**

Kali narrowed her eyes at the Grimm. "It better not, for its sake."

 **Kimiko hesitantly placed her hand on his snout, feeling the rough fur of the hound touch her skin. Overkill moaned feeling the innocent nature of the little girl and wagged his tail. Kimiko slowly smiled and started petting him. Buzzsaw came up next to her wanting her to pet him too.**

 **She then stroke his snout making him pant and wagged his tail. I stood there smiling as she let out a giggle from seeing these two scary looking dogs being reduced to overgrown puppies. Then I remembered something, looking back at her now ruined house I couldn't just leave her parents bodies to rot or let some animal stumble upon them and make a meal out of them. I placed my hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "Kimiko one last thing. Do you know where your daddy kept his shovels?"**

 _ **(Insert Before Dawn- The Big O OST)**_

Summer and the others heard the soft sound of a piano playing, along with a flute and violins playing. Such a song like this had brought tears in the eyes of Summer and the other women, as they witnessed what the young man was doing on the screen.

 ** _After finding a shovel at the shed Riddick started digging up a hole big enough for him to bury Kimiko's parents, it was the least he could do in order to make sure nothing disturbed their bodies. With the help of Overkill and Buzzsaw they made a hole big and deep enough for them to be buried in. Having picked up her father up and carried him outside and gently placed him in the hole, he went back and grabbed her mother's body._**

 ** _Kimiko only watched as the nice red eyed man carried her mommy's body and put it in the ground with her daddy. Next to her were Buzzsaw and Overkill acting as guards for her while Riddick was shoveling dirt over her parents' bodies._**

 ** _Once the dirt was covering the bodies Riddick found two flat pieces of wood and tied them together to form a cross and carved her parents' names and impaled it in their grave. On the cross it reads_ "Here lies Joseph and Haruka Grant. May they find peace in paradise."**

The adults saw what happened next and were extremely touched in the heart, by this young man's kindness and compassion.

 ** _Having finishing the cross Riddick saw Kimiko holding two flowers she found in her mommy's garden. A white flower for her mom and a yellow flower for her dad. The young ranger stood by her as she said her last goodbyes to her parents. Riddick only stood there with a somber expression knowing full well what it's like to lose a parent. He may have not known about his mother, but losing his father was hard for him, even to this day it was still hard for him to lose his father._**

 ** _The sniffles of Kimiko broke him from his train of thought as tears flowed from her eyes. "G-Goodbye mommy! Goodbye daddy, I love you!" She said with such a sorrowful tone in her voice. She placed the two flowers on her parents grave and openly cried once more._**

 ** _For the longest time Riddick barely shed any tears after accepting his father's death but seeing this young girl in pain, brought back painful memories of that day. A sudden flash raced through his mind and he saw himself. A younger child version of himself on his knees before a white cross shaped tombstone with his father's name written across it._**

 **"SSgt Andrew Myers. A loyal friend and loving father, may he find peace in Heaven."**

The sight of the younger Riddick before them was truly saddening. The men bowed their heads while the women wept for the young girl Kimiko and Riddick.

 ** _The child Riddick had his head against the stone tears running down his face. Surrounding him were other tombstones as he was in one of the United States national cemeteries, where soldiers who fought and gave their lives for their families and loved ones go for when they died in combat. Riddick stared at his younger self who tried to keep his tears of sorrow in, but the young boy could not._**

 ** _A lone tear escaped Riddick's eye as the short vision vanished and coming out of memory lane. Wiping the tear the red eyed ranger walked over to the young girl who openly wept for the loss of her parents. He kneeled down and gently placed a hand on her shoulder making her turn her teary eyes at him._**

 ** _"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry." Is all that he said._**

 ** _Then she leapt at him and buried her face in his chest as he held the poor child to let her know he was there to lend her a shoulder to cry on. Overkill and Buzzsaw gazed at the scene with saddened eyes and let out howls which echoed through the forest, as sign of respect for the mother and fathe_** ** _r._**

 ** _(End background music)_**

The void was filled with silent sobs and sniffling noses, as the song that was playing was over. The women were wiping their eyes and blowing their noses, from such a heartfelt scene. It was like watching one of those movies they had seen before being brought to this place by Imhotep.

Despite how violent he was the adults were beginning to respect the young ranger having gone out of his way to help bury the young girl's parents, it at least gave her and them a peace of mind that he did what many of Remnant would ignore. "That was very kind of him."" Summer said wiping away a tear. Her team gave their smiles and nodded agreeing with her.

Both Ghira and Kali were very happy that there's someone who actually cared about helping a Faunus and treat them with kindness rather than with hate and scorn. To go that far to help the little girl earned him a place in their book. Achilles and Helen were very glade that Riddick would help the poor girl.

Katherine and John were pleased to see that the girl's parents would at least be given a proper burial, Li and An nodded they too were happy that Riddick would help Kimiko and bring her to her aunt. Both Thor and Sif were grinning happily that Riddick showed himself to be a true man!

Jacques and Amanda were a little mixed by this, they may have no love for the Faunus race but after seeing what had transpired before them was making them see just how wrong the discrimination to the Faunus was. If someone like Riddick would willingly help a Faunus in need, would others follow his example?

 **After burying her parents and giving them one last goodbye, I, along with Kimiko, Buzzsaw and Overkill left to find the nearest town or village her aunt lives in. I had Overkill and Buzzsaw to scout ahead in case of any ambushes or signs of the town. I looked down at the poor child who held my hand like a life line, the poor girl's gone through a lot this night, I intend to bring her to her only living relative, and by god when I find this murdering bastards, I am going to utterly kill them.**

 **I** **'ll hunt them down, skin them alive, torture them slowly and feed them to my hounds. No child like Kimiko should ever see go through something like this, and I'll show those racial bastards what happens when you piss me off. And it ain't pretty.**

Just hearing on how he was going to deal with Kimiko's parents' murderers made them gulp, after seeing what he did to those Grimm earlier he would easily handle these killers.

 **Hearing a sniffle I can tell she's still in mourning for her mother and father, I stopped and kneeled down beside her. I grabbed her chin and gently made her look at me. I smiled, trying to lighten her spirits up.** **"Hey it's ok honey, You'll see your aunty soon."**

 **She sniffed again, wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her pajama and stared at me with hope. "Promise?" She said in a barely audible.**

 **"I swear it on my life."**

 **She smiled which was a good thing, this girl deserves a good life, not like mine. Then suddenly we heard something, sounded like explosions and screams in the air. We looked up in the air and we saw a cloud of smoke thanks to the light of the moon. Then I heard something else. It sounded just like...**

 **"Gunfire."**

 **(Insert The Storm- The Big O OST)**

Everyone then heard a new song playing, this one was even more ominous than the one that played when Riddick arrived in Forever Fall forest.

 **Then out of the bushes came Buzzsaw and Overkill both were clearly agitated and barking at us. "Did you two find the village?" They both nodded and motioned their heads in the direction of the smoke. ' _If that's where her aunt's village is, then..._ ' **

**"Oh, no." I gasped silently.**

This made the adults feel a dreadful feeling down their spine. If the village where Kimiko's aunt lives is under attack... "Oum almighty help those souls." Li uttered a prayer under his breath.

 **Sadly Kimiko noticed this as her face contorted with horror and worry. "Aunty Caroline!" She exclaimed in fright.**

 **Knowing what I had to do I picked Kimiko up, held her in my arms and turned to the hounds. " You two show us the way." I ordered them. They barked and took off in the direction of the village being attacked. I gave chase after them holding the young hybrid in my arms. She held onto my shirt tears of worry flowed freely down her eyes. Whoever's attacking her aunt's village will soon learn the true meaning of hell!**

 **By the time the hounds brought us to an opening we stopped and gasped at the sight. Small to medium sized houses were being burned down, barns set ablaze. Smoke, cinder, ash and amber flying in the air. People running and screaming in fear and terror, both human _and_ Faunus alike. I heard the sounds of gunfire and the sickening sound of cruel laughter in the air. Taking cover behind a bush I looked over and saw the assaulters. They all wore blue suits with the picture of a human gazing at the horizon, no doubt they matched the descriptions Kimiko told me about, these are the _monsters_ who killed her mom and dad.**

"So that's what those bastards look like." Ghira snarled hearing the cruel and sickening laughter of those animals. Summer and the others gritted their teeth and glared angrily at those so called men.

 **Turning to the shaking girl I held her by the shoulder and told her. "Kimiko, I need you to stay here, stay out of sight, don't come out until I call for you ok?" She looked at me with those fearful blue eyes tears running down her face, she slowly nodded understanding what I wanted her to do. "And don't worry, I'll find your aunty as soon as I stop those bad men."**

 **I got up and was about to leave when she tugged my pant leg. "Promise?" She asked once more.**

 **Smiling I nodded at her. "I will. A ranger's vow."**

 **With that the smile I had turned into a scowl as I marched into the burning village, gun in my left hand, bowie in my right hand and my two hounds beside me. It looked like I was walking straight into the fires of hell itself, to face off against the demons that dwell within the flames.**

 **(End background music)**

"Looks like shits about to hit the fan big time." Qrow said while the other nodded. Just seeing this young man walking right _into_ a small village in flames to fight those men in blue, and without using his ranger powers no less!

"Good, as long as he kicks some ass." Tai said agreeing with his brother-in law.

 ** _Everything was a nightmare. People running, shouting and screaming in panic as the humans and Faunus who live in this once peaceful town came under sieged by the invading members of the fearsome Blue Sons. The Blue Sons were a notorious terrorist group made up solely of humans, their one goal was to remind all Faunus around Remnant to remain under the heel of humanity and to know their lower social status in life and that humans are superior to them._**

 ** _They despise any and all Faunus, be they pure blood or worse half-breeds and they despise those who even try to help Faunus, view them as equals or even fall in love with them. Those who helped Faunus would be branded as 'traitors to humanity' in their eyes, and this village was one of them. During the chaos a dark skinned man around his 40s, bald head and black beard and facial hair, wearing a robe like that of a priest was standing in front of the terrified villagers as the invading Blue Sons slowly closed in like predators moving in for the kill._**

"So that's what they're called." Ozpin said.

It would seem that these Blue Sons are a lot like the White Fang, only instead of going after humans." Achilles said.

"They go after Faunus just to prove that humans are superior to them." Helen added.

"And kill any human that might try and see them as equals." Kali said with a large amount of disgust in her voice.

The others weren't liking how the Blue Sons operate, to kill humans just for helping the Faunus or even trying to fall in love with them? It was sickening! Even more so to keep them under their heel was even worse.

Amanda and Jacques had the look of horror in their eyes, the expressions on the villagers both human and Faunus had fearful and terrified faces even the children were scared out of their minds. While their attackers only had twisted smiles and grins as if enjoying causing them pain and suffering. Amanda lowered her head, eyes covered in shadow and wrapped her arms around herself, not wanting to see those terrified faces of those poor people. ' _Has humanity truly fallen so far from grace?_ '

 ** _One of the members walked up to the village elder with a sickening grin. "Outta the way, traitor."_**

 ** _The elder only scowled. "The only traitors are you_ people! _" He said venomously on the word 'people'. "You attack us just because we try to live in peace with the Faunus?! That's madness!"_**

 ** _"No, it's just reminding them that they have no place, among humanity!" The man said while backhanding the elder, sending him crashing on the ground while his fellow villagers try to help him up._**

 ** _"People like you who help these mangy_ animals _, are nothing but traitor to humanity." A woman member of the Blue Sons sneered while spitting at the direction of the huddled villagers. "So while they live they will soon learn that the world was made for humans and humans alone." The male member said before backing up._**

 ** _"Let this day be a reminder to you all, those who view Faunus as equals are traitors to humanity, to our pure blue world. And let the is day remind all you filthy animals, are nothing but lowly life forms!" He shouted at them._**

 ** _The elder only glared angrily at these so called men before him. The man who hit him aimed his gun at him, ready to kill him and start killing the rest of the villagers._** ** _Many of the humans and Faunus behind him cowered before the mad men, mothers holding their children, fathers glaring hatefully at those who wish to destroy the peace between human and Faunus._**

 ** _Before the man could fire they heard a loud growl coming from the main street. The man turned to his right only to see a black shadow running straight at him, he barely had time to react as the shadow collided with him and tackles him on the ground._**

Summer and the other adults gasped and saw it was Overkill who tackled that Blue Sons member, however it wasn't exactly a pretty sight.

 ** _The Blue Sons and villagers watched in horror and stunned silence as one of the members was being savagely mauled by a Hellhound! The man's screams filled the air as the Grimm sank its fangs and claws into him, tearing through flesh and spilling blood._**

 ** _"What the fu..." One of them barely finished his sentence as another shadow zoomed past him and his head suddenly fell of his body. The members of the Blue Sons saw that it was another Grimm; a Razor! The Grimm with a bloody bone blade turned and growled at them, fangs glistening in the light of the flames. The Hellhound having killed the first member stood next to its companion as they walked in front of the crowded humans and Faunus, keeping themselves between the Blue Sons and villagers._**

 ** _This definitely caught everyone off guard, why would two of the deadliest species of Grimm be shielding humans and Faunus? They don't care what happens to both race as long as they kill them, so why would they act like protectors?_**

But the next thing they saw shocked them even more.

 ** _Before anyone could say anything..._**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _The sound of a gunshot echoed in the air as they saw another member of the Blue Sons falling dead, with a head wound. They turned and saw the one responsible for shooting one of their own. It was a young man around 18 years of age, with a black short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots. With a light skin tone, a spiked up abyssal black and red hair in a fire style with the right side covered from the rest of his hair, a lean built body and eyes as red as blood._**

 ** _Riddick stood before the stunned villagers and Blue Sons holding his smoking pistol. One of the Blue Son members growled and walked toward him._**

 ** _"Hey! Dipshit, were you the one who killed our brother?!" He demanded._**

 ** _Riddick only scowled at him making him flinch._** ** _"And what if I did?"_**

 ** _This only made the Blue Son member angry. "You bastard!" He shouted as he tried to swing his sword at Riddick, however the red eyed teen grabbed his wrist, twisted it making him drop the sword, Riddick quickly grabbed it, spun around and decapitated the poor fool. The headless body sprayed a bloody fountain as the head fell on the dirt the face frozen in shock._**

 ** _The members of the Blue Sons stared in shock and horror as one of another of their members was killed so easily. The elder and the villagers looked at Riddick in awe and with hope that he might be able to save them._**

"D-Did he just?" Katherine asked with a stuttering voice.

"He did." John told her.

' _That's what he meant when he's seen death before. If that's true, then it could mean that he..._ ' Summer shuddered under his red gaze, she saw nothing in them. No guilt, no regret, no remorse. Just an empty pit.

 ** _Flicking the blade of blood Riddick glared heated daggers at the terrorist group as Buzzsaw and Overkill came to his side, snarling and growling at the invaders. The Blue Sons members were to angry to acknowledge the fact that the Razor and Hellhound are with the one who killed one of their brothers. They charged at the ranger determined to avenge their fallen brothers. Riddick and his hounds charged back ready to kill these murdering monsters._**

 ** _The elder and the villagers watched in a mix of awe, shock, disgust and horror as they witnessed the young man and the two Grimm fighting and killing the Blue Sons who invaded their peaceful home. Many of the villagers cringed at the site of the invaders being killed either by the blade, the gun or worse mauled by the Razor and Hellhound. Others looked away and some felt sick to their stomachs to see so much bloodshed and carnage._**

 ** _The parents shielded their children's eyes and had them cover their ears so they would not see the grotesque scenes or hear the agonizing screams. The elder had sweat rolling down his face in all his years he's never seen anyone as young as the red eyed teen killing these so-called men, much less controlling two of the deadliest Grimm ever! Despite this he was thanking the gods for sending someone to save them from these savages._**

The adults could only watch in shock and horror as the young ranger from another world, easily slaughtered the Blue Sons with such skill, if facing those Grimm were one thing then facing humans was another thing. Raven stared wide eyed as the young man made short work of those cowards, just by looking into his eyes she can easily tell that he's taken a life before just as many of her tribesman have before.

John and Katherine cringed at the sight of blood being spilt and the sounds of dying screams, Achilles and Helen looked away from the gruesome sight of flesh being torn by either Riddick or his Grimm companions.

Amanda felt sick from seeing how this young man could kill without any hesitation what so ever, her husband tried to comfort her but also felt a little sick from seeing a grisly sight. Li and An could tell that Riddick was carrying darkness on his being, the question was how far would he carry this darkness before it consumes him?

Both Ghira and Kali were having mixed feelings. In all their life they have never seen someone as young as Riddick actually taking the life of his own kind, sure they were grateful that he would help that village of humans and Faunus, but to kill other humans was something that made them uneasy.

 **The fight was over as quick as it started, I stood there surrounded by blood and bodies of these assholes who attacked Kimiko's village, blood caked my face and clothing as I was controlling my breathing. The sword I took from that fucker from earlier was dripping with the blood of my enemies, and the barrel of my gun was smoking hot. You must be asking yourselves, how can I easily kill this many people and not feel anything? Well let's just say this isn't the first time I've killed someone and it won't be the last.**

 **I looked over to see Overkill and Buzzsaw feasting on the dead bodies as the survivors of these racial bastards backed away in fear. Yeah that's right, you _should_ be afraid. Think you're all big and bad when someone bigger and badder than you comes and kills your buddies, not so funny anymore is it? Suddenly I heard a clapping sound.**

 **"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"**

Everyone heard the voice calling out to the young ranger, and what or rather _who_ they saw was really odd looking.

 **The voice was rather a boastful one by the sound of it, then out of the smoke another man stepped into view. Unlike these shitheads this one was different. This man wore a black straw hat, yellow scarf, red high-heel boots, a long purple coat with red interior, and a large black belt. His skin tone was fare, the chin was almost square in a way, his eyes however weren't what I expected.**

 **They were a light shade of yellow, almost like how I was born with red eyes. None the less the man before me had this aura of arrogance and cockiness, if that grin of his was anything to go by. He seems to have this affable attitude but I can easily see under that façade of his, that he's nothing more than a homicidal psychopath. I had this knack for reading people like a book, I can tell whether they're friendly or not, whether they're lying or telling the truth. And by the looks of this guy, he was anything but friendly.**

 **"Now ain't this a sight to behold! Never would've imagine seeing someone like you, taking on a bunch of chumps like these guys babe." The man said with a rather loud and talkative mouth. " I mean who would recognize anyone crazy enough, to go up against a group of terrorists all armed to the teeth, baby? I'll tell you who: Me! Be-bee-ba-boo-bo-da... Scaramouch the Merciless! The Pied-Piper of Ruination, the Crooner of Carnage, the Ambassador of Annihilation, the Eradicator of All, baby! Also known as... Remnant's most favored assassin." The man Scaramouch said with a prideful grin.**

Summer and the other adults were left completely stupefied by the strange and prideful man's odd clothing and speech. "Ooookay, is anyone else a little weirded out by this guy?" Tai asked.

"Believe me Tai you ain't the only one here." Qrow said while Raven nodded.

Some of the adult however scowled by the fact that this Scaramouch person, was an assassin, they weren't uncommon on Remnant especially to the Schnee family. There've been several assassins hired to kill the Schnee family for years, and hopefully they'll never succeed before Amanda and Jacques can try and undo the damage their company has done.

 **I scowled even harder, I've seen people like him, fat on arrogance and pride. Among the many things I hate it's arrogant and cocky people like this shithead.**

 **"Not sure who you are or where you came from, but anyone like you crazy enough to jump into the slaughter house, has guts of steel, baby." Scaramouch said as he circled around me like a shark. " Normally I'd wouldn't go against kids like you, but then... I'd be lying if I said I didn't" He then stopped in front of me as those racial idiots behind him seemed to have confidant grins, thinking this guy might help them.**

 **"You see here, babe, I was promised a lot of lien if I helped out with this little slaughter fest of theirs, and stop anyone stupid enough to try and stop 'em."**

 **The more this guy talked the more I clenched my fists wanting to shut this man up!**

 **Before he could utter another word I quickly moved in and threw in a surprise punch. Caught off guard I began throwing a hail of punches at this Sammy Davis Jr wannabe forcing him to step back. However the assassin managed to jump high into the air and landed on a ruined building.**

 **"Well now, that was a surprise there babe." He said rubbing his face. "You're probably the first person on Remnant to ever catch me off guard." He then bore this dark twisted grin showing me that he was about to get serious. "If that's how you want to play. Then let's dance." He then pulled out this... flute? Is he serious? He then began to play his flute as the musical notes were heard.**

 **I'm not sure whether this guy's stupid or crazy to play a flute in a time like this, suddenly I heard shifting sounds behind me. So I looked back and to my surprise I saw rocks, wood and broken pieces of buildings coming together and formed a 15 meter tall golem! "Oh, shit."**

The sight of the golem caught everyone off guard. "By Oum! Is that supposed to be his Semblance?" Katherine asked.

"A Semblance that can use telekinesis through music. A rather strange method, but an interesting Semblance none the less." Ozpin said while sipping his coffee.

 **As Scaramouch played the flute, the golem was about to kick me, when I jumped onto its foot jumped in the air and kicked its head destroying it in the process. This caught the flute playing assassin by surprise but he continued playing, as I jumped off the body as a rock floated towards the body and became a new head as its face twisted into an angry sneer glaring at me.**

 **I looked towards Scaramouch who continued playing the flute. I figured if I could destroy that flute, the golem's history. I just needed to get up there. I leaped out of the way from being crushed under the golem's foot. As I ran I grabbed a discarded staff from one of the terrorists that seemed to have this wicked three clawed head with a hook in the center. I used it to reach the assassin, but the slippery bastard jumped to another roof and played his flute again, I glared at him but the golem appeared before me, raising both arms up and slamming them down on me.**

 **I grunted as I felt myself being buried under the ruble of the building. But I managed to dig myself out with a few bruise and a trail of blood from my mouth. "You know babe, you're rather a tenacious fellow, I mean most people and Faunus would just give up and run away, after crossing swords with me." The assassin told me with an arrogant tone, thinking I'd just give up and leave, sadly this ranger's not leaving.**

 **I jumped back from the golem's punch as it struck the ground, I stabbed the claw head of the spear on the golem's arm, pulled back with all my might and ripped off a good chunk of rock from the arm. I slammed the rock chunk on the left leg destroying it. Spinning around I threw the spear and rock at the golem, breaking through its chest and caused it to collapse and crumble into pieces.**

During the fight with the golem the adults were giving smiles and cheers for the young ranger, to go up against something made of stone and debris was something only experienced huntsmen and huntresses can do. Though Summer and the other women let out gasps of fright when they saw the golem slamming both its arms on him. However they let out a sigh of relief that he survived. The men were impressed by his tenacity, and his will of never giving up or running from an opponent.

Both Thor and Sif let out loud cheers when they saw Riddick tearing a piece of the golem off, and throwing it through its chest destroying it in the process.

 **As the dust cleared I saw Scaramouch still playing the flute, I was about to go after him when I was suddenly struck by a flying rock. Falling on my back I noticed that other pieces of rock and ruble floated around me. Obviously he must have some sort of telekinesis if he can manipulate the debris around us.**

 **The rocks and debris were thrown at me as I was able to dodge all of them and got out of the circle, grabbing some medium sized metal plates I used them like shields to block the debris thrown at me. Then with my one chance I threw my shield at the assassin, striking the flute and cutting it in two. Without the flute the rocks and debris feel on the ground.**

"Yes!" Tai exclaimed throwing his fist in the air. "Without that flute of his, he's nothing!"

"Don't be too sure Mr. Xiao Long." Li said getting everyone's attention.

"What you mean, my love?" An asked her husband. Rather than answering her Li pointed at the screen and they all turned their gaze back to the screen.

 **Running at him I grabbed two discarded knives from those dead men in blue and leaped onto the building he's on. I got close enough to swing my temporary knives at him, but he ducked from my attack and drew his large scimitar and threw it in the air.**

 **Not caring why he threw it I charged at him but he jumped over me and landed behind me. "Hey you might have destroyed my magic flute, but you can't destroy the musical magic that is _me_ , babe." He said before he started scatting. I've that type of singing before from listening to my father's marine friends radios before, though why he's singing I don't know nor do I care!**

 **I charged at him ready to run my borrowed knives through him, as I made my way towards him he moved to the side and revealed his sword _flying_ straight for me! I quickly jumped backwards avoiding his sword as it passed under me. It made sense now, the flute was only an amplifier, his voice is his source of power. How he's able to do this I don't know, but if I'm gonna beat him, I'm gonna have to shut him up permanently.**

"Now do you see?" Li said while crossing his arms.

Ozpin placed his chin in between his thumb and index finger. "So his flute was merely a tool, his real power is his voice."

"I thought his Semblance was only activated by that flute. Never once have I heard of a musical Semblance before." Helen said.

"In our universe no, in this one, there is such a power." Achilles noted.

 **Landing on the roof I looed over and saw him on another building, still singing his would-be jazz music. I charged again hoping to get him before his sword gets me. As I made my way for him I jumped in the air, just in time as his sword struck the spot I was on. In the air I made some flips and used the knives to block the sword from striking me.**

 **As I landed on the other building I ran while blocking the sword, I jumped again letting the sword hit the building and ran straight for Scaramouch. The assassin still singing pulled out this sheathed dagger and used it to block my attack as I pushed him and myself off the building. As we fell he still wore that smug grin of his while he sang. I narrowed my eyes as this bastard annoyed the living shit out of me, I want nothing more than to kill him.**

 **We landed on our feet and I continued my assault but he blocked my attacks with his sheathed dagger, I gotta hand it to this guy, he may look like an annoying, talkative idiot but he has some skill with a blade. I then turned and used the other knife to block his sword while trying to block him at the same time. After blocking his attacks I ducked from the sword's swing and leaped into a window as the sword destroyed the wall causing dust to fly.**

 **Using the dust to my advantage I ran at the assassin, the knife head aimed at him. Then he pulled his dagger out of its sheath and suddenly the blade split in two, becoming like a fork. As I came in he swung his dagger at the knife as the two blades struck a sudden sound was heard in the air.**

The loud noise from the screen forced both Ghira and Kali to cover their ears, as their sensitive hearing picked up the sound in the air. "Dammit! Where's that sound coming from?" Ghira asked trying to drown out the sound. "My ears are ringing!" Kali exclaimed holding her aching ears.

 **We both had our backs facing each other but I turned and glared at him. "Dig that beautiful sound baby!" He said as he faced me. Then that sound I heard was getting louder and louder, almost high pitched. I then felt the knife in my right hand shaking for some reason, I turned to see why it was shaking when...**

 **BANG!**

 **The knife exploded into shards causing me to fly back. I landed on my back feeling the wind slightly knocked out of me, as I felt the left side of my face bleeding from some of the shard that was the knife. Thankfully it wasn't one of _my_ knives, if any of them ended up like the one I picked up, I would be so pissed off.**

Summer was drooling at the dagger and the function it had. "A tuning dagger? A dagger with the form of a tuning fork but with destructive capabilities." John said with an awestruck expression along with his wife.

"It would seem that when the dagger strikes other objects, it sends vibrations into them and causing them to explode." Jacques said while stroking his moustache.

"Now THAT'S a weapon I wanna try and build." Sif said with a wide grin.

 **"Hey babe I told you, I'm Remnant's favorite. No one plays the blade like I do." Scaramouch said as he struck the side of a stone wall with that dagger of his. " NO ONE!" He exclaimed before singing again as the stone wall exploded into pieces from that sonic dagger of his. As he sang his sword came flying at me.**

 **My eyes narrowed at him as a plan was formed in my mind, if that dagger of his acted like a tuning fork and sends vibrations into objects, then I can use that against him. I charged and bent on my knees as the sword flew over me, I got back on my feet and used the knife in my left hand to attack him.**

 **Of course he used that sonic dagger of his to block and strike the knife multiple times, which is exactly what I want him to do.**

During the fight with Scaramouch the adults were amazed by his skills, even without the ranger uniform. The fight between him and assassin had them leaning on the edge of their seats waiting for the outcome of the fight.

 **As I stood my ground facing his back the knife in my hand was slowly starting to shake as the sound was getting louder and louder. "Well it's be fun kiddo, but I gotta move on. Au Revoir." He said to me with the French word for 'goodbye'. He looked over his shoulder and said. "Not sure if you know it, but it means you're dead, babe!"**

 **I however gave a small grin. "Unfortunately, _you're_ the one who's _dead._ " I tossed my vibrating knife at him which caught him off guard, and before he could react.**

 **BANG!**

This caused everyone the jump back in surprise from the explosion from the knife on the screen. And what they saw made them cringe.

 **The knife exploded in front of him, causing a mini shockwave as a ring of smoke expanded outward. Because of his dagger sending vibrations into anything it strikes, I planned on him using it on the knife I borrowed which in turn would become a makeshift shrapnel grenade if it had enough vibrations in it. And the plan worked. I then found his sword and carried it with me to finish him off.**

 **Scaramouch now on his feet with small shards on his face but more so on his neck, to do some damage to his vocal cords to prevent him from using his so-called musical magic again. As I drew near him I can already see the fear in his eyes as he smiled nervously at me.**

 **"Well babe, time for me to shuffle off stage." He said slightly backing away from me. "Looks like, you're the headliner now, heh."**

 **My eyes bore into his soul I swung the sword at him staring from his right shoulder, going down his left arm, cleaving him in two. The assassin's face lost all of his arrogance as blood was leaking from his lips.**

 **"Be-de-bo-doo. That's all babe." That was the last thing he said before his upper half of his body fell and a fountain of blood erupted from his body. With him dead I turned to the stunned surviving men in blue, stricken with terror and fear as the villagers only stared at me with a mix of awe, fear and amazement.**

 **"I'm only gonna give you all this one. Last. Chance." I snarled at the terrified men in blue as I summoned my intimidation demon above me. Overkill and Buzzsaw came to my side and growled at the invaders adding more to the intimidation factor.**

 **The demon above me growled at them causing them to shake at the knees. My eyes glowing red under my shadowed face I growled at them in the most inhuman, demonic voice imaginable. " _Run._ " The men in blue grabbed whatever survivor they can find and took off like the devil himself was on their tail.**

Everyone was left in stunned silence once more. They witnessed a young man from another world, who became a Power Ranger had not only slaughtered a large pack of Grimm, but also a group of racial killers and an assassin with skill, power and finesse. As well as tame two Grimm from this mirrored version of their universe.

However what worried them was his lack of feeling when he actually killed those Blue Sons, sure what they did was horrible, but when they looked into his eyes all they saw was nothing but darkness, emptiness and devoid of light. They can only hope that he might be able to find some light to shine through the darkness within him.

 **With the threat over I let out a much needed breath. Then I heard footsteps approaching me. "Mr. Riddick!" I turned and saw Kimiko running at me. I got on my knees as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're ok!" She cried in my neck as I felt tears from her.**

 **Smiling I gently stroke her back. "I told you everything would be ok."**

 **"Kimiko?"**

 **We heard a woman calling out, we turned to the gathered villagers as they parted for a woman who wore a white shirt, black pants and sandals, blonde hair and chestnut eyes. "Kimiko? That you?" She asked the girl in my arms.**

 **The young girl's eyes widen with recognition. "Aunty?" So this woman's her aunt Caroline, eh? Thank god she's alright.**

This brought a smile to Summer and the other adults, while his methods of handling his enemies were very extreme, at least he was able to save those people and bring that poor child to her only living relative.

 **Caroline's eyes had tears of relief and joy to see her niece again. "You're alright." She broke into a jog as the young girl ran from my arms and to her aunt's.**

 **"AUNTY!" Both Caroline and Kimiko wrapped each other in a tight hug, both relieved to see each other alive as they shedded tears of joy.**

 **I smiled feeling happy on the inside that she might have another chance to live a normal life. Then I saw the other villagers coming at me staring at me, like I was some savior or something. I then felt a nudge and saw Overkill with Scaramouch's dagger in his mouth and Buzzsaw with the sheath.**

 **Taking the dagger the blade then came together as one now, I grabbed the sheath from Buzzsaw and placed the dagger in it and fastened it to my belt. This dagger could come in handy in the future. However before and during the fight Scaramouch said 'Remnant' to me. Just what the hell is Remnant? Was it some kind of country no one ever knew?**

 **Whatever's going on I need to find some answers and fast. I faced the villagers with a neutral expression, took a deep breath and said. "Ok, who's the one in charge here, that I need to talk to?"**

 **I don't know how I got into this mess, but one things for sure though, whatever comes my way they better be ready for me, cause I don't intend to play nice if you fuck with.**

With that Imhotep closed the book and let out a much needed breath. "So, did you all enjoy this book?"

"Enjoyed it? I LOVED IT!" Thor exploded in excitement.

"I think we all rather enjoyed it, despite how dark it was in some parts." Helen said while her husband nodded.

Amanda however only had her head down, the thought of a group who is like the White Fang but targets not only Faunus but other humans who try and see them as equal had left her shocked. For years many people around Remnant have always viewed her company in a negative light, more so the Faunus, but she had no idea that there would be a group similar to the White Fang who take pleasure in making the lives of both human _and_ Faunus a living hell. Those children, the terrified looks on those children's faces had scared her to the core, she never wanted to see those faces, ever again!

Summer, Tai, Raven and Qrow let out their own comments of the book, while Summer was glade that someone like Riddick would willingly help others she felt that he's been in darkness for too long, and is in definite need of friends. Raven was impressed by the young ranger's fighting prowess, if she wasn't married to Tai and a few years younger and if he were in her universe, perhaps she would've married him instead. Both Qrow and Tai thought he was a cool kid if a little rough around the edges but none the less what he did in saving that village was the right thing to do.

Both Ghira and Kali while shaken by his killing ways, they were happy to know that there's someone willing to help a Faunus, and not treat them with mockery and scorn. If only there was someone like him in their universe, and maybe just maybe things would be different.

"Now that I've read the first chapter of the book, Summer, would you like to do the honors of reading the next chapter?" Imhotep said while holding out the book.

Smiling Summer nodded and held her hands out. Imhotep levitated the book to her and she grabbed it, feeling excited to read it. And hoping to find out what will become of her little flowers. Taking a deep breath she opens the book, ready to read the adventures of the Quantum Huntsman.

 **To be continued.**

 **Finally I got this one done, this story is a part of my Quantum Huntsman story. I've read several stories where team RWBY and friends read/watch things on FanFiction, so I though I should try one myself. There'll be another one of this called RWBY and friends reading Quantum Huntsman. Also with this one done I'll be working on Justice Avengers and after that I'll be working on the Quantum Huntsman story, I want to at least get three or four chapters of it done before I work on Everyday adventures with Monster Girls. So until then later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note I own nothing in this story except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Today was officially the most oddest day for Summer Rose. One minute she was putting her daughters to bed, and was about to sleep herself, and the next minute she knew she along with Taiyang, Qrow and her former teammate Raven Branwen, the mother of her step-daughter Yang had suddenly found themselves in a dark void, and were told to read a book about the future of their universe. Or rather a parallel universe of theirs. But they weren't the only ones.

Aside from the former members of team STRQ, there were Johnathan and Katherine Arc, Achilles and Helen Nikos, Thor and Sif Valkyrie, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, their former headmaster and training teacher, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, Li and An Ren and lastly Jacques and Amanda Schnee.

They were all brought together in this strange realm, by their mysterious host; Imhotep, who summoned them to show them the fate of a parallel universe of theirs. She recalled him reading the book first, and witnessing the arrival of the young man, Riddick S. Myers, ending up on Remnant. To say the least, she and everyone around her were amazed on how skilled and how lethal the young man is, especially becoming one of those Power Rangers Imhotep told them about.

She recalled everything that transpired through the screen, him arriving to Remnant after nearly getting ran over by a truck, him ending up in Forever Fall forest and facing off a pack of Beowolves, then him transforming into the Quantum Ranger for the first time, and fighting off the swarm of Grimm that arrived soon after. But the one thing that got her the most, was that poor Faunus girl, Kimiko, who lost her mother and father to those vile, Faunus hating men in blue; The Blue Sons. She knew the tension between humans and Faunus were high, but she never would've imagined it would create a group of humans, who despise the Faunus so much, that they would do whatever it took to keep the Faunus under the heel of humans, and prove their superiority over them.

But what sickened her the most, is that they would go as far as to kill, any human they deem as traitors, just for trying to see the Faunus as equals and even falling in love with them. It was horrible! To think they would do something so stupid, just because they have a major superiority complex, they would kill anyone who tries to help them!

While she and the others were happy that Riddick helped that poor girl, however she was horrified by how violent, and how brutal he was when he killed the Blue Sons, along with those two new Grimm, the Razor and Hellhound. Her mother had always told her that life was precious, and must always be treasured no matter what, she always took her mother's words to heart and stayed true to her word. But it would seem that Riddick did not share that view, whenever she saw the look in his blood red eyes, all she could see was nothing. Just an empty pit, a hollowed out void. She could only hope that, if he is indeed in a parallel world of theirs, she hopes that her daughters could help bring light to his darkness.

Looking at the book in her hands, she looked at her team who were smiling and nodding. She looked to Ozpin, Glynda and the other adults who were encouraging her to read. Taking a deep breath, she opened the book and turned to the next chapter, and the screen came to life once more.

 **(Beacon Academy)**

 ** _Inside the famous academy was Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon and one of the greatest huntsman to live. Beside him was his assistant Glynda Goodwitch, they had been preparing for the new school year which is in three months from now, until they had picked up a strange disturbance inside the Forever Fall forest. So they had contacted their field man; Qrow Branwen former member of team STRQ to head there and find out what caused it._**

"Hey look, there's you Oz!" Qrow pointed out with a grin on his face.

"I can see that Qrow." Ozpin told him as he sipped from his coffee mug.

Glynda was smiling, feeling proud of herself of obtaining the job she had been wanting for a long time. Just seeing herself on the screen, standing proudly beside Ozpin made her happy on the inside.

"At least 'ole Glynda's still the same as ever, I guess." Qrow quipped which got a snicker from Tai.

Glynda only narrowed her gaze at the drunkard fool. "I'm gonna pretend that's a compliment, Qrow." She hissed at him which he only shrugged, and earned him a smack on the head by Raven.

 ** _They haven't heard from him since then, until an hour ago he called them via his Scroll and showed them what he found. And what they saw left them awestruck._**

 ** _On the video screen they saw a black haired, red eyed young man slaughtering a pack of Beowolves like they were cattle, gone head to head with the Alpha and literally tore its head off with his_ bare _hands! Then they witnessed him being surrounded by other species of Grimm, but what really caught their eye was a bright light and explosion, and as soon as it cleared they saw the young man in a red and black uniform, with a helmet covering his entire head. They saw the power he demonstrated against the Grimm, using his hand to hand combat skills, and a pistol in the shape of a metallic T. Rex head which can turn into a sword._**

Ozpin hummed to himself. "Looks like your other self did inform my other self. That's good, at least that way they'll be able to keep an eye on him."

Qrow only smirked. "I do what I do best Oz."

 ** _They saw him making quick work out of the Grimm, and they saw him using his sword glowing with an unknown energy, killing the King Taijitu in a flash of lightning and explosions._**

 ** _But what really caught their eye is when a Hellhound and a Razor appeared, and what made their hearts almost stop was seeing him actually_ taming _the two canine Grimm!_**

 ** _The video had ended as soon as the boy and his newly acquired Grimm left, Qrow's face appeared on the screen. [_ So, what's the plan now Oz? _]_**

 ** _Ozpin had clasped his hand together in thought, from what he had seen this young man had skills unlike anyone he'd seen before, and that uniform he had granted him incredible power. Probably even greater than a veteran huntsman or huntress. "For now Qrow, I want you to try and keep an eye on him. I want you to report to me every now and then, on his progress, until I come up with a plan."_**

 ** _Qrow sighed through the video and ran his hand through his hair. [ Alright, just hope this kid doesn't catch me. After seeing that monster of his, I'm still shaking after seeing that thing.] With that he ended the call and all was quiet in the office. Glynda even though she had some tolerance of the drunkard huntsman, couldn't help but agree with him. That demon she saw on the video made her shiver, now she usually is used to facing terrifying things like Grimm, but that demon somehow made her feel frightened._**

"I don't blame Ms. Goodwitch. That creature Riddick used on the Grimm earlier, it really scares me to the core." Katherine said while wrapping her arms around herself, letting out a shaky breath from the sight of such a horrifying demon. Johnathan placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

None of the adults could blame her. That demon Riddick used, it was absolutely terrifying, never had they felt such a killing intent. They could still _feel_ the amount of bloodlust emitting from the screen when they saw it. The ones who got it worse, were the Belladonnas. Being Faunus, their senses were much greater than that of humans, so the massive killing intent and bloodlust they felt from the intimidation demon, must've been suffocating to them.

Both Ghira and Kali could still feel their animal instincts going haywire, _screaming_ at them to run as fast and far away from that _thing_ as possible. It was as if they were in the presence of an alpha. An apex predator of the highest caliber, and they know full well to never cross an alpha predator.

 ** _Ozpin, even though he doesn't show it, a small sweat drop formed on his forehead at the sight of the demon, he knew that this boy was strong and very dangerous. With the right guidance, he could be a great huntsman to fight against the Grimm. He sipped his coffee from his mug to settle his nerves when Glynda cleared her throat. "Sir, what this all mean, exactly? Just who was that boy, and what was that power we just witnessed?"_ _She asked him._**

 ** _"I'm not sure Glynda. However, I believe that we may have found, a power that might turn the tide in our favor."_ _He replied before sipping his mug again, gazing at the image of the young Power Ranger._**

 **(Insert opening song - NEXT LEVEL- Kamen Rider Kabuto Vol.1 Opening)**

The adults raised a brow when they saw the name of the song appear on the screen, and were wondering what it was for, until they heard it playing.

 **It first starts off with a musical beat, then a red figure and white figure appeared, followed by a yellow figure and a black figure appeared. Then by a second beat a red and black figure appeared, being viewed from different angles, until it turned it's gaze at the viewers.**

 **The music continued playing as the first four figures landed on their feet with ease, while the red and black one appeared in a burst of flames before leaping in the air, the scene switched to the red and black ranger riding on a motorcycle with his color schemes, through the streets of Vale.**

 **[Kimi ga negau koto nara** **subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou]**

 **On a grassy field were Riddick Myers, along with team RWBY in a circle, as the leaves fell and blew into the wind, while Riddick's face held a strong, firm expression, the girls had their own determined expressions.**

Summer, Taiyang, Raven, along with the Schnees and Belladonnas were surprised to see their daughters, standing side by side with the young ranger from another world. The former leader of team STRQ was taken aback to see how much her little rose has grown, having heard from the first chapter that she died, and left Tai and Qrow to take care of her daughters over the years, made her feel a small pang of sadness to know she would leave her little girls without their mother in their lives.

 **[** **Erabareshi mono naraba]**

 **The scene switched to the sky as a dark sphere had taken form, crashed into the ground and out of the darkness, the Grimm came forth.**

This made Ozpin slightly grit his teeth, seeing the Grimm rising from the ground when that black orb crashed into the ground, made him guess the only person who was capable of doing that, was "her".

 **[Bousou hajimete 'ru** **sekai** **wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou Jikan ga nai]**

 **Then the scene switches over to Team JNPR with their weapons in hand, leaping into action, while Ozpin and Glynda were seen in the main office, gazing out the window.**

"THERE'S OUR LITTLE GIRL!" Thor howled laughing as he stood up from his seat. "LOOK SIF, THERE'S NORA! OUR BELOVED NORA'S THERE!"

"I know, I see her!" Sif exclaimed as tears of joy fell from her eyes. "My baby girls all grown up. Mommy's proud of you, Nora!"

Achilles and Helen smiled, feeling proud to see their daughter on the screen, leaping into action and living up to her family. Johnathan and Katherine were confused to see their son on the screen. Johnathan knew that Jaune, wasn't ready to be a huntsman yet, he has a couple more years of training to be a huntsman at least. So why is he there fighting the Grimm? Li and An felt relieved and happy to see their son Ren, grown to be a fine huntsman. They only hope that he grows to be a strong, and noble huntsman in the future.

 **[MOVING FAST, Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase** **ashita no sono saki e]**

 **We see Blake in a glass container, opening her eyes and a picture of a white bestial head in a circle next to her. Then Riddick was standing in the rain reaching out for the picture, before switching over to him standing face to face with his ranger self, as they walk through each other. Before Riddick was Roman Torchwick and the Blue Sons, and before the ranger was a field of fire as three shadowed figure stood before him, the one in the middle turned its blazing yellow eyes at him.**

Both Ghira and Kali were a little worried, when they saw their daughter Blake inside that glass container, as well as the symbol of the White Fang next to her. When they all saw Riddick facing the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick, along with those monsters the Blue Sons, they all glared angrily at those men in blue. But when they saw Riddick's ranger self facing that yellow eyed figure, something about that figure made them feel...uneasy about its gaze.

 **[** **Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru]**

 **Then Riddick was seen shouting into his morpher, before being bathed in fire and in his place, was the Quantum Ranger**.

 **[** **Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION]**

 **Then the three members of RWBY were facing their own dilemma. Ruby standing before a gravestone, Weiss practicing her glyphs and Yang looking at a picture of her mother, before riding off on her bike. Then the Quantum Ranger was seen running through a series of explosions.**

 **[** **Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?]**

 **We see Blake's face slowly gaining a look of horror, as a shadowed figure loomed over the glass container, with four red eyes glowing. Blood was seen falling on the bestial picture, as the one Riddick reached out for vanished, he fell to his knees and cried out in anger, as he was bathed in red, black and purple aura.**

Kali gasped at the terrified face of her daughter, feeling very worried about her little girl. Ghira only growled under his breath when he saw his daughter trapped in that glass, as that shadowed figure loomed over his little girl. Something about that figure really sets him off in the wrong way, and yet it felt familiar to him. But what made the two Faunus even more worried, is when the White Fang symbol was covered in blood. Something must've happened in the White Fang, something bad.

 **[** **Kousoku no VISION minogasu na]**

 **We see teams RWBY and JNPR on the field, with the Quantum Ranger fighting the Grimm, then Riddick was seen alone out in front of Beacon, when he saw both teams standing beside him which made him smile and look to the sky.**

 **[** **Tsuite koreru nara]**

 **Riddick morphs once more, before slashing at the screen as the title card appeared, before fading into darkness.**

Silenced filled the void as the adults were taking in what they saw on the screen. While Summer, Taiyang and Raven were happy to see their daughters as full grown teenagers, they could only hope that they're strong enough to face the hardship of what is to come, especially if they do team up with Riddick. Amanda and Jacques were surprised to see how much their little girl has grown, she almost looked a lot like Amanda did when she was her age, still they were worried for her, since she wanted to become a huntress in the future, they can only hope she survives.

Ghira and Kali were worried for Blake, the last time they ever saw her was two or three years ago, before everything went south for the White Fang when Ghira stepped down from being the leader of the Fang. They've been praying to the gods to bring their daughter back and to keep her safe.

Johnathan and Katherine were worried for their son, for years he's been wanting to live up to his family's legacy, just as Johnathan's father and his grandfather before him did in the past. Even with his training, Johnathan still felt that Jaune should at least wait until he became stronger. Thor and Sif were grinning like loons to see their Nora fighting the Grimm, the little spitfire always took after her parents when it comes to fighting, Thor remembered the first time when Nora picked up a toy hammer, and used it on his head. This brought a chuckle out of him, remembering the old days with his little girl playing huntress. Li and An were feeling proud to see their son, Li could remember the times he would train Ren when he would take him out in the woods, of course the boy does have a long way to go, but he knows his son has great potential to be a huntsman.

With the opening over Summer began to read again.

 **The village was celebrating, the people and the Faunus were shouting and laughing with joy, as their attackers the Blue Sons and their hired assassin Scaramouch dead. The villagers were safe, and here I am sitting at a table watching the people dancing around a large bond fire, and the children playing with Kimiko. Currently I'm eating a hearty meal of fried steak with mashed potatoes, and pork on the side. Sitting next to me were Buzzsaw and Overkill eating slabs of meat and bone, I took a swig of my drink just as the village elder arrived.**

 **"I trust you are enjoying yourself?" He asked me.**

 **I nodded. "Yes, after fighting those assholes earlier, I could use a little rest." I said before biting into the steak.**

The sight of the villagers celebrating brought a major sigh of relief out of everyone. "Thank god they're alright." Summer said, feeling happy to see those people are alright. Everyone in the whole group nodded, even Amanda and Jacques felt relieved for the villagers safety. Even the Faunus.

 **The elder smiled. "Well the whole village and I, are very grateful for all that you've done. That reminds me I haven't introduced myself, my name's Imam, I am the chieftain of this village." He said.**

 **Huh, so he's named after Imam or rather Abu al-Walid from the Pitch Black movie, just like how I'm named after Riddick. Heh, interesting. I then begin to ask Imam a few questions regarding to those men in blue, he told me that they're called; The Blue Sons, a group of humans dedicated to bring out the 'pure blue world' to all of Remnant. He then explained that they despise all of the Faunus, a race of humans with animal-like traits, much like the people in this village. And that they despise those who either see the Faunus as equals, or try and help them.**

The adults in the void glared daggers at the screen, still feeling angry at what those horrible men did to that poor girl's parents, the more they learn about the Blue Sons, the more they dislike them.

 **From what he's telling me, the situation with the Faunus reminds me a lot like the mutant haters, from the X-Men comics. Heh, humans, so weak, pathetic and fearful. I then asked him if that's true, then why are there humans living in this village with the Faunus. Imam told me that while it's true that most if not all humanity hate the Faunus, there are those who think otherwise. Because of this they were seen as traitors to humanity, and Faunus lovers, apparently he was among those who tried to defend the Faunus.**

This made Ghira and Kali feel happy and relieved that there are humans that do try to see Faunus as equals, but because of this act made them very unpopular with those who treated Faunus like shit.

 **To escape all the hate and discrimination, Imam told me that he, and all other humans and Faunus left the so called 'civilized' world to live here, in the Forever Forest in peace. He then told me that most of the Faunus in this village were former miners who were forced to dig up what he called Dust, from what he told me it reminded me a whole lot like the black slaves in the time of Abraham Lincoln, some of these poor Faunus were working under a company called Schnee Dust Company.**

 **He explained that the Schnee family harbor no love for the Faunus, and even use them in their mines, forcing them to work and dig up the Dust. The Faunus here in the village were barely even paid for their hard work, and even treated so damn poorly. And that they couldn't take it anymore, and fled from them. He told me that any human or Faunus who wandered into their village, were more than welcomed to live peacefully here.**

Hearing this only made Amanda and Jacques lower their heads in shame, unable to face the screen as they heard what was happening with their company, and as to why that village existed. Some of the other adults only looked at the Schnees in shock. They have heard about the bad relationship between them and the Faunus, but for the Faunus and their workers to actually leave their company, meant it was really worse than what they heard.

 **The Schnees. Just thinking about how badly they treated these people so bad, made my blood boil, how the hell could they do this?! They're just innocent people for god's sake! If I ever see the Schnee family, I'll kill them just like I did to the Blue Sons.**

This brought a gasp out of the adults, the loudest were Amanda and Jacques when they heard Riddick wanting to kill them. ' _If he ever did meet out other selves then... Oh no, Weiss!_ ' Amanda felt fearful for her daughter's life. If Riddick did meet their other selves, there's a chance that he would kill Weiss as well.

"...He...he wouldn't! Would he?" Katherine asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"After seeing what he did to those Blue Sons, I can tell he'll actually do it." Raven said with her arms crossed.

Summer took a shaky breath and continued reading.

 **Imam then told me the reason why the Schnee family view the Faunus in a negative light, is because of a group called; The White Fang. A group made of entirely of Faunus who sought out equality and peace, at first their goal was to use peaceful means of getting people to see them as equals. However as time went by, the old leader stepped down and a new one took charge, and in doing so the once peaceful Faunus group turned into a band of terrorists. Now they use violence to gain equal rights, not out of respect but out of fear.**

This made Ghira and Kali freeze like statues. When they heard on what has become of the White Fang, they were horrified to learn on what happened to the once peaceful group. "No. It can't be true, it just can't." Ghira muttered to himself while Kali buried her face in her hands.

Summer and the other noticed the distressed Faunus couple, so the former leader of team STRQ paused her reading and went over to them. "Is something wrong?" She asked when she placed a hand on Kali's shoulder.

Ghira was the first to snap out of his shock and turned to the silver eyed huntress. "It's just...hearing about what's become of the White Fang caught us by surprise." He told her before looking down and clenching his hands into fists. "The White Fang would never do something like this! They were made to bring peace between the humans and the Faunus! How could they've fallen from their noble path?!"

This made everyone raise a brow in confusion. Just how did Ghira know so much about what the White Fang used to be in the past?

"Exactly how do you know so much about the Fang?" Qrow asked feeling curious as were the other adults, the Schnees included.

Everyone looked at the Faunus, Ghira knew that it was too late to keep it a secret, so he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I was...once the high leader of the White Fang."

This tidbit of information made everyone gasp in shock, the loudest were the Schnees. Ghira Belladonna was a member of the White Fang?! As well as its leader!?

"As you all know, before all of this happened, us being brought to this strange place." Ghira said while gesturing to Imhotep and the void they're in. "The Faunus were getting sick and tired of being treated as second rate citizens, so we created the White Fang. It was made to be the beacon of peace between the humans and the Faunus, and I was the leader at one time." His paused for a moment letting the others taking what he said in, Kali placed a hand on her husband's shoulder to let him know she's there for him.

"So far, things were going well for us. Albeit in a slow but steady pace. Though there were those among our group, thought our process was taking too long, and some were wanting to use some other methods of achieving equality for our kind."

Johnathan leaned further from his seat. "Then what happened?" He asked feeling curious about the change in the White Fang.

Ghira let out a sigh and continued. "At some point, many of our members were wanting to follow a different method, of course not all of us were willing to accept whatever methods they were thinking about. But in the end I had to step down from being the leader of the Fang, and passed it on to a new leader."

"And who is this new leader, if I may ask?" Ozpin said with his arms crossed.

Ghira turned his gaze at the headmaster. "Her name is Sienna Khan. A tiger Faunus, when I stepped down I gave the responsibilities to her as I saw she had great promise, and potential of staying true to our noble cause. Once she became the new leader, Kali and I, along with some of our followers had left the White Fang and returned to Menagerie."

Then he gained a guilty expression as he lowered his gaze on the floor. "But I had no idea that the White Fang would use such violent tactics. They were supposed to bring peace between our two races, not antagonize each other."

This caught Amanda's attention. She got up from her couch and walked towards the distraught Faunus, and kneeled beside Summer. "You mean you didn't know about what the White Fang has done?"

Ghira looked at the matriarch of the Schnee family, and shook his head. "No. We haven't even gotten word of their actions, we thought that everything was going so well with them, we never kept in contact with them for some time now." Then Ghira gasped as a sudden thought entered his mind. "If the White Fang really did turned violent, then that means..."

Kali's eyes widened as she knew what her husband was thinking. " Oh god no, Blake." She breathed as she felt tears seeping through her eyes.

Before they could ask them anything, Summer felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw it was Qrow. "Sum, maybe you should continue reading, then we'll be able to find out more about this later." He said in a somewhat quiet voice.

Summer was reluctant to leave Ghira and Kali, but she knew Qrow was right. Both her and Amanda left the Belladonnas who are recovering from their shock about the White Fang, and returned to their seats and Summer began to read again.

 **Because of them all of humanity are hating the Faunus even more, then it hit me. The Blue Sons, a group of Faunus hating humans, and The White Fang, a group of violent Faunus. No doubt these two groups are bitter enemies, because of their ideals of which race is superior than the other.**

 **Imam told me that both groups have clashed before, wanting to kill one another, not caring if any innocents were caught in the crossfire. All of this, was making me hate both groups even more.**

This made everyone worry even more, the thought of a gang war between these two groups, the result would be catastrophic if it gotten any worse, then there would be a good chance that the Grimm would arrive, due to the all the negative emotions from the conflict between the White Fang and Blue Sons.

 **I then asked him if there was a nearby town, or city that I can find, he told me the closet city was called the city of Vale. Apparently it was named after this country, or rather 'kingdom' if what he's saying is right. He asked me why was I here in Vale, knowing that he wouldn't believe me about being from another world, I told him that I was from a far away place, outside of the kingdoms in another land, telling him that my town was almost like this one. Not having that much technology and just living off the land, and surviving.**

"No doubt he wouldn't believe him about being from another world. Hell, I'm still having a hard time believing there's another world were humans live." Tai said while scratching the back of his head.

"You and everyone all over Remnant would, Mr. Xiao Long." Li said with his wife nodding.

 **I told him that I merely came to Vale to travel around Remnant, unfortunately however, I don't know much about the currency they have in this world, not that I would say it out loud. Thankfully he told me that it was in the form of plastic card, sort of like credit cards. He even showed it to me. It was much like a credit card, with a black magnetic reader strip, he told me that they come in a variety of colors, and showed me the symbol. The Lien symbol is an L crossed with two horizontal lines, much like the currency back at home like Yen and Euros.**

 **He gave me a good amount of it, since I'm pretty much of an out-of-towner, he then offered me to stay for the night as a means of repaying me for my efforts of saving them. After fighting those creatures back in the forest, the Blue Sons and that singing assassin, I could definitely use a much needed rest. Once the party was over, Imam took me to his home, showed me the guest room where I'll be sleeping. Thanking him, I placed my bags near the desk and sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh.**

 **I then looked at my morpher on my wrist, so much has happened in a short amount of time, I mean hours ago I was heading for the Morphicon in Manhattan, I damn near got ran over by a truck, the next thing I knew, I found myself in a forest in the dead of night, with a shattered moon overhead. Then I got attacked by those black wolves, fought them off, then more came and other creatures in the form of the animals I knew, I found out my toy morpher became real, thus turning me into the Quantum Ranger.**

 **Let's not forget me meeting Buzzsaw and Overkill, meeting Kimiko, saving her village from Faunus haters and a musical assassin. Christ alive, this just ain't my day at all. "Ah, I need a shower." I said. I got up from the bed, I grabbed some spare clothes Imam lend for me, so my clothes could be washed. I found the shower and began to strip.**

Summer and just about every women in the void began to blush, at the thought of seeing a young naked man on screen before them, though they had to control themselves. They didn't want their husbands to get jealous over them ogling the young ranger, and they didn't want to think themselves as cougars. But when they saw him completely naked, everyone felt their blood turn cold from what they saw.

 **Once fully naked, I saw myself in the mirror, staring back at me was my body that was riddled with scars. All of them from knives, bullets, claw and bite marks, and on my back various whip scaring as well as burns. All of these were from my time back on earth, whenever I was in Manhattan I would get jumped by several street thugs who tried to mug me for money, however I kicked their sorry asses, but in the struggle I got hurt.**

 **It seems wherever I go, trouble seems to find me. During my fight with some underground gang, I actually slaughtered them, it was my first ever kill at the age of 14. Not only that but also from having to deal with wild animals, living in the forest as well. However, the real eye catcher was the large scar in the middle of my chest. There was a lone and wide scar, going down from the top of my collar bone to bottom of the sternum, and six additional ones too. Two facing upward, while the other two were downward almost like an 'X' while two more was across the middle of the scar.**

 **This scar was a bit rougher and to some, an unpleasant sight, but it was proof that I survived almost anything that was thrown at me. Now you probably wonder, just how I got this scar right? Well, that's a story for another time.**

"Oh my god! Did he really go through all that?" Katherine gasped with her hands over her mouth and tears threating to fall. Her motherly instincts were crying out for the young boy, even though he isn't her child, it still hurt her to know of what kind of ordeal he went through. She just wanted to find him and comfort him as best as she could, like she would do with Jaune whenever he got hurt.

"At least we know why he was so callous when he was fighting those Blue Sons." Achilles said with a frown plastered on his face.

Summer was horrified to learn that Riddick made his first kill at the age of 14, to kill at such an age made her hands tremble. She knew that life was too precious and must be treasured no matter what, even the criminals she's fought before didn't deserve to be killed, and yet Riddick killed those gang members in his world with out a hint of regret, or one shred of remorse. "He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve that kind of life." She muttered to herself griping the book tightly in her hands.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Raven, who offered a nod and a small smile to put her at ease. Once everyone had calmed down, Summer began to read again.

 **After finishing the shower, I returned to the guest room, where both Overkill and Buzzsaw laid on the floor sleeping. They had the right idea. I let out a yawn and stretched a bit, before finally moving to the bed, pulling the blankets over and falling to sleep.**

 **Next morning.**

 **After waking up at 6:00 in the morning, I, along with both my hounds were at the opposite entrance of Forever Haven, the name of the village that I'm about to leave. I turned around and saw Imam and the townspeople coming by to see me off. "On behalf of the people of Forever Haven, as elder of this village it is my privilege, to make you an honorary member of our people." Imam announced, as he dipped his finger tips in holy water, and formed a holy mark on my forehead. "This will be a sign from us that, no matter where you go or how far you are, there's always room here for you my friend."**

 **I gave a nod. "Thank you, Imam." I was about to leave, when I felt a tug on my hand.**

 **I looked down and saw Kimiko looking at me, with tears threatening to fall. "You'll come back to visit, right?" She asked. Despite only knowing her since yesterday, she's really grown attached to me, as I have for her. Giving her a gently smile, I kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"Don't worry. I will, a ranger's promise after all. Right?" She sniffled before wiping her eyes, she smiled and nodded before catching me into a hug. "Please be careful."**

 **"Hm, you to kid." With that she lets go of me, went back to her mother and everyone started shouting and waving goodbye, as the three of us began to make our way through the forest.**

Seeing this brought a smile to everyone, Riddick only knew those people for one day, and already they accepted him into their village. Despite his killing ways, they could tell that Riddick has a heart of gold and the soul of a saint.

 ** _Somewhere in Forever Fall, sitting on top of a rock, was a young and beautiful girl called Blake Belladonna. Blake isn't a human but a Faunus, a cat Faunus to be precise. She is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her black cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, she also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles._ _Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair._**

Both Ghira and Kali gasped when they saw their little girl on the screen. "Blake!" They both said in unison.

"Your daughter?" Helen asked the two Faunus.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it, that is our daughter!" Kali said feeling tears of joy to see her daughter again, even if it is on a big screen.

Ghira was feeling happy to see Blake again. Both he and Kali missed her terribly, since the last time they saw her was when the Fang was created, but what worried him the most if the White Fang had indeed turned violent, and Blake's still apart of them, he can only hope that she gets out in time before it's too late.

 ** _You see Blake, like all Faunus, has had a rough life because of the discriminations, being shown nothing short of mockery and scorn, and treated like shit for years. She was separated from her parents when she was a little girl, and was forced to join the other Faunus in their protests against human cruelty, but things never work out as planned. As time passed she was picked up by the White Fang, the only safe place she could call home, or so she thought. The one peaceful White Fang she knew, had turned dark in terrorizing those who refused to serve Faunus, destroying stores, and robbing from Dust stores._**

 ** _Because of their actions, the Blue Sons were born. She had been in some of the fights between groups, but unlike her Faunus brethren, she does not idly take the lives of the humans, cause if she did, it would only prove them right that Faunus are nothing but monsters._**

Jacques and Amanda lightly gritted their teeth at the mention of the White Fang robbing Dust stores, and destroying stores that refused to serve Faunus. But the incident with the Blue Sons in the first chapter, they knew that in some cases it was their fault for the mistreatment of the Faunus, from what Ghira had told everyone, he was very genuine in his words for equality for the Faunus, but because of the bigotry and hubris in humanity, it all came crashing down when Ghira left the Fang and handed it over to that Sienna person. Hopefully, just hopefully they can undo the damage they've done when this is all over.

Ghira and Kali let out a sigh of relief to hear that their daughter had not taken a human life, if she did, then she would've proved humanity right about the Faunus being monsters. They were at least glad to know that she's noticing the changes in the Fang, and they hope that she'll leave.

 ** _She wanted nothing more than peace and equality between humans and Faunus, but not all members of the White Fang share that dream. Right now, she was taken on a mission to raid a cargo train, delivering a large shipment of Dust and other supplies to the city of Vale. However she had other plans. Suddenly she heard someone approaching behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw her partner, and friend. It was Adam Taurus, a bull Faunus and a close friend to her._**

 ** _Adam is a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. Adam wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose_ _emblem_ _on the back over a white floral design. His trench coat is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, and he_ _wears a black belt with white domino marks on it._**

"Oh no, not him of all people." Ghira groaned while Kali gasped at the sight of the red haired bull Faunus.

"I take it you know him?" An asked while the others looked at the Faunus couple.

Ghira nodded. "Yes. Us and just about all of the Faunus in Remnant knows about Adam Taurus. While I don't know what he's like in this time period, what I do know, is that he's a very skilled swordsman that could go toe-to-toe with any veteran huntsmen."

"Still, I wonder how strong he's gotten this time." Kali said with a small amount of fear for her daughter to be with Adam.

"If the White Fang has turned violent, then it's safe to say that Adam has become like them, if not worse." Ghira said with a dark tone.

This made everyone, minus Raven, Glynda and Ozpin shiver at the thought of engaging the bull Faunus.

 ** _These two have been together, in their time in the White Fang and have always come out on top, some would suggest that Adam might have feelings for her, but Blake only saw him as an older brother. However, she knew that as time went on, she began to notice how Adam was slowly changing. He once told her about trying to make a better world for everyone, and yet there was something in his voice, that sent chills down her spine, and in time it began to scare her._**

 ** _Adam looks to her and nods. "It's time." She nods back. She knew that the train would be passing by any minute, and they need to get their job done. However, if she caught anything that might endanger the crew of the train, she would leave the White Fang, and Adam, for good._**

 ** _Eventually they arrived at the edge of the cliff, where the train could be seen coming into view. This may very well be, their last mission together, before Blake leaves. As soon as the train came close, they leaped from the cliff and landed on the train, as soon as they did they prepared to face any security they might come across, and so, they charged running to face off against the guards of the train. But what they won't count on, is the fated encounter with Riddick the Quantum Ranger._**

Kali lightly froze at the sudden thought of her daughter meeting Riddick. She's worried that if he does cross paths with her, if he knows all about the White Fang from what Imam told him, then he might mistake her as an enemy, Ghira gritted his teeth to the point where they hurt. ' _He better not hurt my little girl, ranger or not he's a dead man if he so much as scratches her!_ '

Summer could see the worried face from the Belladonnas, and she couldn't blame them, if her daughters had met Riddick then she would be worried sick for their safety. She took a deep breath and continued reading.

 **Before leaving the village, Imam told me that there's a railway somewhere in the south of Forever Fall, and one direction leads straight to the city of Vale. It took awhile to find it, but we were able to find a cliff which gave me a good view of the tracks. "Finally." I sighed. I bent down to my knee to get a good look of the tracks, from what Imam told me is that every three months, a cargo train would be delivering a large shipment of that dust he told me about into the city, and that day happens to be today.**

 **Then I heard a train whistle from a distance. I looked to my left, and to my relief I saw the train. However, something caught my eye. Reaching into my bag I pulled out a pair of binoculars, zoomed in and to my surprise, I saw what looks like big fight going happening on the train, from what I can see I spotted two people fighting some kind of...robotic spider? What caught my off guard is that those two, are fighting that robot with such skill, agility and precision I've never seen before. These two must be very skilled, and highly trained warriors.**

Amanda gasped when she saw the train. "I know that train, that's the cargo train that delivers our shipment of Dust to Vale!"

Kali shook her head and lowered it when she saw her little girl aiding Adam in robbing a train. At first Amanda had half a mind to reprimand the Belladonnas for their daughter aiding a terrorist group, but having seeing the saddened and distraught faces, she knew that it wasn't their fault and decided to not chide them for something that was not in their control.

 **But despite being trained, I know that one of those two is bound to make a mistake, either their trying to protect that train, or _raiding_ the train, I gotta get down there, now. Getting up, I placed my bags on the ground and turned to Buzzsaw and Overkill. "You two hold onto those for me, I gotta a train to catch." I ordered them.**

 **They nodded and picked the bags up with their teeth. " I'll call for you two when I'm done." With that I took a deep breath, and jumped over the cliff. I felt the wind rushing past my face and ear, most people would think I'm crazy to willingly JUMP over a cliff without any gear, fortunately I've done this plenty of times back home, before I become a Power Ranger. Speaking of which.**

 **"Quantum Power!"**

 **In a flash of light and flames, my whole body was in the ranger uniform once more. Rolling forward I landed on a tree branch, and used it like a spring board to shoot myself back into the air. I repeated the process until finally, I landed on the train. "Now, lets see if I can get to those two, before something bad happens." Grabbing the Quantum Blaster, I raced across the roof top of the train to get at the very end, where the fight was being held at.**

"Now that was impressive. Him jumping off the cliff, and transforming into that Power Ranger was pretty badass!" Tai grinned only to be smacked in the head by Raven.

"Now's not the time for that Tai." She scolded which made him lower his head and crying waterfall tears.

 **I was finally able to make it, I stopped and got a good look at the fight, from what I can see of the robot it's painted dark gray and red. It has four legs on its abdomen, two arms and an upright oriented body. It possesses four cannons, one on the end of each arm, and two larger ones mounted on its shoulders.**

 **Then I turned my attention to its opponents. One of them, a male possibly 20 years old, wore a black jacket and pants, has a wilting rose on the back, red hair combed backwards, and on his face was a mask of sorts. The mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. I then remembered something that Imam told me, about the White Fang. They always wore bone white masks, the reason being is because many people always viewed the Faunus as monsters, so they decided to become the monsters humanity always saw them as. Pitiful.**

 **I turned my attention to the man's partner, a young girl around 17 years old, long black hair, black and white clothing, fair skin, and to my surprise she had amber eyes. They almost looked like, cat eyes.**

This had everyone, Ghira and Kali the most hanging off the edge of their seats, wondering what the young ranger will do once he joins in the fight.

 **I saw the girl getting knocked back by the robot, as it swatted her partner away, before turning its guns at her. Even though these two are a part of the White Fang, that doesn't mean I won't help her. I aimed the Quantum Blaster and fired at the robot. The first shot stunned the robot, but I fired a couple of times to push it back. As the robot was pushed back, the girl turned to me with wide eyes, I then leaped in the air and landed in front of her. Turning to her, I asked. "You alright?" Using the voice of Daniel Southworth, the man who played Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger from Time Force.**

 **Aside from being trained in hand-to-hand combat, my most favorite talent was disguising and mimicking my voice, meaning I can sound like a whole other person, regardless of age or gender. I even can mimic the voices of several different franchises. The reason why I'm using Eric's voice, is because if I do happen to run across this girl, I don't want her to recognize me by the sound of my original voice.**

This caught everyone by surprise when they heard Riddick speaking in a different voice. "My word! Did he really change his voice?" Helen asked feeling surprised to know about Riddick's other talents.

"He did indeed Ms. Nikos." Ozpin told her while sipping his mug again.

Ghira and Kali were very relieved to know that Riddick would help their daughter, despite being a part of the Fang, and they were very grateful for him saving her from being gunned down from that robot.

"Hmm, I wonder if Riddick here could mimic Raven's voice?" Qrow said with a teasing grin, which earned him a smack to the head by Raven.

"Shut up Qrow." She hissed.

 **The girl nodded dumbly at me. "Good. Stay here, I'll deal with this piece of shit." With that I charged firing at the robot.**

 ** _Everything was going well for both Blake and Adam, they easily managed to get passed the security guards of the train, and made it to their target. However, Adam started to plant a bomb, she questioned him about the passengers onboard the train, but he disregarded them, not even caring if the people on the train would get killed in the explosion._**

The adults in the void felt their blood turn cold when they learned what Adam planned to do, Ghira and Kali took it the hardest, the fact that someone like Adam would go as far as to blow up a whole train and killing all those innocent lives, just because of what he believes in his twisted cause for equality for the Faunus. "How...how could he?" Katherine breathed out. Fearing for the lives of those people on the train.

"Adam has let his anger and hatred consumed him, turning him into what humanity has seen the Faunus as; a monster." Li said with a grim tone.

 ** _This made her heart sink. She knew he had changed, but not this much, if he's willing to let innocent people get killed in this raid. It was then she had finally realized, just how far the White Fang had fallen, they were becoming what the Blue Sons and all of Remnant saw them; monsters. Her mind was maid up. As soon as they get off the train, she would leave the Fang and Adam, not wanting to be a part of their insane methods any longer. However, they were spotted by the spider-drone and it began its attack._**

"At least, Blake's decided to leave the Fang. That's a good thing, right?" Katherine said hoping to lift the Belladonnas spirits up.

It did work for a moment, but what everyone saw next nearly drained Ghira and Kali of their color.

 ** _Both Blake and Adam were fighting with everything they had, the fight with the drone took them all the way to the back of the train, and out in the open. At first it looked like the fight was going in their favor, but the drone easily kicked Blake with its leg, while it swatted Adam like a fly, before turning its guns at her. Blake feeling stunned from the hit, only stared at the end of the gun barrel as it began charging its laser._**

 ** _As she stared down the barrel, she began to see her life flashing before her eyes, remembering both the good and bad times._ ' _Mom, dad. I'm sorry._ '**

"BLAKE!" Both parents cried out in fear as the spider robot was about to open fire on her. They thought they were gonna lose her, but thankfully their prayers were answered.

 ** _Before she could close her eyes, a bolt of energy struck the robot. Causing it to disrupt its charging sequence._**

 ** _Blake turned her gaze over at where the shot came from, and her eyes suddenly went wide. There standing at the roof of one of the carts, was a red and black warrior wielding a pistol in the shape of a T-Rex head, the head was covered in a helmet completely covering the face, leaving only the metallic lips exposed. In all her years. Blake has never seen someone like him. Then the warrior fired multiple times at the robot, forcing it to move away from her, and leaping in the air and landed gracefully before her._**

 ** _The warrior turned to her and asked. "You alright?"_**

With the arrival of Riddick in his ranger form, this brought out cheers out of the adults, including the Schnees, all of them were happy to see Riddick stepping in and rescuing the young girl.

Kali was shedding tears of joy, gratitude and relief. She was thanking whatever god was listening, for sending Riddick to save her little girl from certain death. Ghira's tears were falling like waterfalls, he was extremely happy to see his Blake alive and for Riddick stopping that robot from killing her. He would be eternally grateful to the young ranger, if he ever met him in his universe he would reward him with whatever he could ask for, for saving his little girl.

 ** _Blake wasn't sure of what to make of this man, the fact that he saved her, a soon-to-be former member of the White Fang, and asked her if she was alright. She slowly nodded, feeling dumbfounded that this man, whoever he is, was willing to save her._**

 ** _The warrior nodded. "Good. Stay here, I'll deal with this piece of shit." Then he charged at the drone, changing his pistol into a sword. All Blake could do, was sit there wide eyed, as she watched as the red and black warrior easily made scrap metal of the drone. She saw how he elegantly danced around the drone, slicing at the legs, guns and finally leaping into the air and cutting it in half. Both her and Adam had to fight like their lives depended on it, and yet, this warrior easily cut the drone to pieces like it was nothing!_**

 ** _Just who or what, is this man?_**

"YES! ATTABOY RIDDICK! TEAR THAT DAMN THING TO PIECES!" Ghira roared out as he stood from his couch and raised his arms in the air.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO KILL BLAKE, YOU METALLIC PIECE OF SHIT!" Kali shouted along side her husband.

Both Ghira and Kali couldn't contain themselves when they saw Riddick cutting the robot in half, they wanted to see that thing destroyed for nearly killing their daughter, and they got what they wished for. Their sudden outburst caught everyone by surprise, not that they couldn't blame them for anything. If any of their children were in Blake's position, they'd want to see that robot destroyed too.

 **I let out a much needed breath, after making sure that girl was alight, and charging at the robot, it didn't even lasted that long. I rolled my shoulders as the two halves of the robot, fell on their sides, I flicked my sword flinging any fluids from the robot. I turned around and walked over to that Faunus girl. I stopped in front of her, my visor staring at her amber eyes, wide as dinner plates with a hint of amazement and slight fear.**

 **Probably because she's never seen someone like me before, I mean I don't blame her. I'd be a little freaked out too, if I just saw someone appearing out of nowhere, and easily cutting down a robot before me.**

 **Anyway I cleared my throat and asked her. "You ok? Not hurt are you?"**

 **My question seemed to snap her out of her trance, she started at me for a second, and shook her head. "That's good." I then stretched out my hand, offering her my aid. At first, she seemed hesitant not sure whether or not to trust me, no doubt since I'm a human and her a Faunus.**

 **"It's ok, there's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you, a ranger's promise." What felt like an hour, she slowly grabbed my hand and I pulled her on her feet. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" I said tilting my head.**

 **Surprisingly she had a small blush on her face, she gave a small smile and shook her head. "No. It wasn't."**

This brought a chuckle out of everyone, seeing how shy and timid the young girl acted to Riddick. The sight of Blake blushing made Kali inwardly squeal, finding it rather a cute moment between Blake and Riddick. Ghira smiled, knowing that Riddick wasn't prejudice against Faunus as he helped his daughter up. Though, her blushing around him, even if it was a small blush made his eye brow twitch for some reason.

However, this little moment was broken when they heard a familiar Faunus shouting.

 **"GET AWAY FROM HER HUMAN!"**

 **(Insert Stand A Chance-The Big O OST)**

 **A shout was heard from behind me, I turned and saw her partner charging at me, his red sword drawn and poised for the kill. With lightning speed, I used my Quantum Saber to block the Faunus' attack. Our sword colliding creating sparks, and sound of scraping metal was heard. I was able to get a good look at the guy, and saw that he had horns on his head, I'm guessing he must be some kind of bull Faunus, the horns are similar to the ones from Forever Haven.**

"Way to ruin the moment." Sif said not liking how Adam went and ruined that cute scene between Blake and Riddick.

Ghira let out a low growl when Adam went and attacked Riddick, when he saved Blake's life. He didn't like how ungrateful Adam was being towards the young ranger, and he hoped that Riddick would take him down a peg or two.

 **No matter, this guy had a lot of nerve for attacking me when I saved his partner, I know that the White Fang hate humans, but from the way this crazed bull's behaving tells me he must _really_ hate humans!**

 **Giving a strong shove, the bull Faunus almost lost his footing, but quickly regained it as he charged at me again. This time I returned his advance with kind. Our swords met once more, and then we engaged each other in a flurry of sword slashes, sparks were seen flying, the clanking sound of our blades were heard in the air, whoever this guy is he's no amateur. He might be even better than that Scaramouch guy yesterday,**

Everyone felt their jaws dropping to the floor. The sight before them completely blew their minds away, Riddick was actually _holding_ his own against Adam Taurus in a sword fight! Ghira had his eyes glued to the screen as the young ranger and Faunus clashed their swords with each other. He knew of Adam's fighting prowess and how dangerous he can be in a fight, but he never would've imagined someone being able to _match_ him blow for blow. There might be hope for the White Fang yet.

 **Suddenly, the bull got a lucky shot, by swinging his sword across my chest, causing sparks to fly off me. Well whadda ya know? Even in real life, sparks can be seen from a ranger suit when struck by an attack.**

 **However all that guy did, was made me mad when he gave a smug grin. I easily wiped it off, when I dashed across the floor using a mock charge and swinging my Quantum Saber across his right shoulder. The bull cried out and clutched his bleeding wound, if he hadn't worn that mask I probably would've seen a look of disbelief.**

 **I gave a small chuckle. "What's the matter? This your first time being cut by a human? Heh, well here's bit of info for you El Toro. I'm not your average human." I said to him with a small grin forming behind my helmet.**

"No way! Did Riddick actually _drew_ blood from him?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"He certainly did, but that's impossible! Adam's aura should've prevented him from getting injured, much less a flesh wound." Achilles said trying to figure out how Riddick made Adam bleed, when his aura should've protected him.

"And yet he easily cut him, like his aura wasn't even there." Raven said surprised to see how Riddick drew first blood in this fight.

 **The bull Faunus snarled, and charged at my intended to take my head. To bad he won't get the chance. I jumped over him, somersaulted in the air, and landed on my feet. He turns around to attack but I was faster, I unleashed a hail of slices as my saber left behind multiple lacerations on his body. The Faunus gasped in pain, right before I slugged him in the face sending him flying on the floor of the cart.**

 **Then I looked and saw that girl I saved standing at the other side of the car. I knew what she was planning to do; she was gonna sever the connection between the two cargo cars. I quickly made it to the other car, just before she could sever the connection.**

 **Just as she was about to cut the connections, we heard the crazed bull shouting at the top of his lungs. We saw him charging and leaping into the air, no doubt he wasn't planning on us leaving. Well, too bad.**

 **I quickly changed my saber to its blaster mode, and shot the bastard out of the air, and back onto the other car.**

 **(End background music)**

Everyone watched in stunned silence when they saw Riddick shooting Adam back on the train car. From what Ghira had told them about Adam, they weren't sure if Riddick would be able to survive his encounter with Adam, and yet he managed to _hold_ his own against him and defeated him. The first to break the silence was Summer, as she continued to read the book.

 **The girl gave an apologetic look and utter 'I'm sorry' before cutting the connections of the cars. As the car was shrinking in the distance, I could see the bull slowly getting up just before it vanished from out site. Letting out a sigh I placed my blaster back in its holster, and was about to leave when.**

 **"Wait!"**

 **The girl called out, making me stop. I turned to see her walking towards me, until she was a few inches from me. "I just wanted to say... Thanks, for helping me back there." She said while fidgeting with her hair.**

 **I merely gave a shrug. "It's no problem, I was just around and saw what was happening on the train, and decided to drop in."**

 **"But why? If you knew what we where doing, you could've stopped us. Yet, you choose to save me. Why?" She questioned me, not doubt feeling very confused that a human would help a member of the White Fang.**

Everyone were curious as well, wanting to hear Riddick's thoughts about the White Fang. Then another background music began to play, and like the one from the first chapter, this one was also a melancholic music.

 **(Insert Suffering- Guyver OST)**

 **"I'll be blunt. While it's true your group did a lot of bad things, from what I heard from a local town, what I do know is that not all Faunus like you, share their crazy methods." I told her crossing my arms. "And unlike El Toro back there, you didn't have one ounce malice or any ill intent in you."**

 **She only looked at me with wide eyes once more, no doubt surprised to hear this from a human like me. She lowered her face like she's trying to hide something. If she really is a member of the White Fang, and that bull back there is her partner, then why would she... Wait a minute, does this mean she's?**

 **"Are you...willingly _leaving_ the Fang?" I asked her. She stiffens but slowly nodded. "So you're a defect, eh?" I asked her once more. Again she nodded. "Heh. So your eyes are finally open upon seeing how far the White Fang's fallen."**

 **This made her look at me with a stunned expression. "What?"**

 **"I mean, it's good that you decided to leave them, and start over. That tells me that, you have what it takes to make a _real_ difference."**

 **"And how would running away make a difference?!" She exclaimed as tears were beginning to form. "All my life I've done nothing, but run when things got bad. I thought I finally found a place where I could be accepted and do good for all Faunus, instead I find myself helping cause more pain and suffering. SO HOW CAN A WANTED CRIMINAL LIKE ME, MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN WORLD OF HATE?!" She screamed at me, her tears falling down represented all the pent up guilt and pain from her time in the Fang and being treated like shit by humans.**

Ghira and Kali were shedding tears when they saw Blake in such a way. Her pent up frustration, guilt and pain was like a hot spear head going through their hearts, the look on Blake's face hurt Kali more than anything. Her little girl was hurting, having faced all manner of hardships and mockery and scorn from society, that she would hide her Faunus heritage just to be accepted for WHO she is, and not WHAT she is. She wanted so desperately to hold her daughter in her arms, to take away her pain and to let her know her family is there for her.

Ghira gritted his teeth and clenched his hands tightly, feeling horrible for not being there for Blake when she needed him the most! If he hadn't stepped down as leader, and prevented them from turning violent, then his daughter wouldn't be so ashamed of herself being a Faunus! He made a vow, when this is over he would return to the White Fang and retake his place as leader once again.

Amanda only lowered her head in shame, feeling guilty that her company had a hand in the creation of the violent White Fang, her family and just about all of humanity were responsible for the mistreatment of the Faunus, and causing them pain.

 **"Get stronger." I told her with my voice as hard as steel.**

 **"W-what?" She blinked her teary eyes.**

"What?" The adults echoed Blake's word, as they were caught by surprised by Riddick's words.

 **"If you really want to make a difference, you must become stronger." I began to tell her. "Don't let the weight of your past and your sins, hold you down. To do so would prove that you're weak. You must be _willing_ to become strong, and to carve your own path in life. If you truly wish to make difference, you must train hard and become strong. You must have a strong will, if you wish to overcome the obstacle in your path."**

 **My words hung over us in the air, none of us said anything as the Faunus girl looked at me with awe. No doubt my speech broke through, hopefully it'll give her the courage and the determination to achieve her goals. "I, I don't know what to say. Thank you." She said with a small smile and blush forming. I nodded, and turned to walk over the car.**

Hearing Riddick giving advice to Blake on overcoming her sins, put everyone at ease, Ghira and Kali the most. Both husband and wife were very grateful for helping Blake by telling her to become stronger. Kali had her hands clasped together as she bowed her head. "Thank you, Riddick. Thank you, thank you." She silently thanked the young ranger, having lifted her daughter's spirit.

Ghira smiling as he nodded and uttered his own thanks to the young human.

 **"Wait." She called out again. "Can you at least tell me, who you are?"**

 **Looking over my shoulder, I said. "You tell me your name first."**

 **"It's Blake. Blake Belladonna."**

 **"Blake, eh? Well Blake, as of this moment you can call me the Quantum Ranger." I told her my ranger name. Seeing a clearing coming into view, I knew this is my stop. "Well, remember what I said Blake if you really want to make a different. Until we meet again, see ya!" I gave her a two finger salute, and jumped off the train and vanished into the woods.**

 **(End background music)**

 ** _All Blake could do, was watch as the trees the warriors jumped in went by. Never in all her life had she heard of such a man, this Quantum Ranger character, was unlike any human she ever saw. His words echoed in her ears, his words were truly inspiring, they held wisdom as well as strength. Enough for her to clear her mind of what transpired today, however, now that she's left the White Fang and Adam behind, there's no way they'll ever welcome her back._**

 ** _She choose this path, she wanted to make a difference to the world. Make it a new and better world, for both humans and Faunus to live in peace._ "If you really want to make a difference, you must become stronger." _The ranger's words echoed within her mind, clenching her fist she gave a firm nod. If she truly wanted to change the world, she must train and become stronger than before. The very first thing she'll do when she reaches the city of Vale, she'll find a place to begin her training, and hopefully apply for the entrance exam for Beacon and become a huntress._**

"Hmm. So Blake wishes to apply to my school then, huh?" Ozpin said while placing his chin in between his thumb and index finger. Suddenly Kali held his hand in hers, as she kneeled before him.

"If she does become a student at your academy, please take care of her professor Ozpin! Help her become a better person, so she won't have to hide herself from everyone around her!" She pleaded with teary eyes. The thought of her daughter becoming a student at Beacon, was the only way for her to try and bring peace between humans and Faunus, and she wanted her daughter to have a new, better life than what she had in the White Fang.

The headmaster stared at the near-teary eyed Faunus, he turned his gaze at Ghira, who also had the same pleading look. Both parents want what they believe is best for their little girl, and her couldn't fault them for it.

Smiling, he nodded. "I'll see to it that she gets enrolled, as soon as possible."

This made both Ghira and Kali very happy. At least Blake will be able to start on a new path in life, rather than follow the dark path of the White Fang.

 **I stood there watching the train leaving in the distance, I sighed and reverted back to my civilian self. "I only hope she'll take my words to heart." I said to myself switching back to my real voice. Then I placed my index finger and thumb near my lips, and gave a loud whistle. The whistle echoed throughout the forest, some of the local animals heard it but paid no attention. However, I heard growling coming from some bushes, and then two familiar hounds came running towards me. It was Overkill and Buzzsaw who heard my call.**

 **During our walk through the forest, I trained these two to come to me by the sound of my whistle. I've done it before with the wolves I've train back home on earth. Both Grimm hounds stopped in front of me, panting and presenting me my bags. "Good boys." I told them, scratching their heads.**

 **With my bags in my possession again, we began our journey through the forest again, and thankfully I could see the city limits not to far from here. The first thing I'm gonna do when I get there, is order these two to remain in the forest until I call for them again, find a cheap enough hotel to establish a base for myself, and lastly find a place where I can get information and the layout of the land of this world.**

 **If there's one thing I'm good at it's surviving, and I _am_ a survivor.**

With that Summer closed the book and the screen dimmed.

Everyone was taking in what they had just witnessed, Riddick learning about the Blue Sons, the Schnees and White Fang, him meeting Blake and fighting Adam, it was all an amazing event. However, some of them were still saddened in some parts. Ghira felt guilty for letting the White Fang falling to a dark path, and straying from their once peaceful goal. Amanda and Jacques were worried for their daughter Weiss, having heard Riddick swearing to kill them just for what they did to the Faunus, as a whole.

"Now that Ms. Rose has finished reading, I believe it is Mr. Xiao Longs turn to read." Imhotep said while gesturing to the blonde fighter.

Summer passed the book to her grinning husband, feeling anxious to see what happens in the next chapter. "Well, here goes nothing."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, but here it is the new chapter of Parents Reading Quantum Huntsman! Until next time.**


End file.
